


Tormenta

by Chimknj, Nessi98



Category: Jay Park (Musician), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Captivity, Crying, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Morning Sickness, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pain, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimknj/pseuds/Chimknj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessi98/pseuds/Nessi98
Summary: Tormenta (tor.men.ta)noun, feminine1.violent storm, involving thunder and rain2.disorder, agitation, one’s inner tormentYara’s life completely changes when a person from her past decides they belong together.
Relationships: Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This is a work based on an old smut piece I had posted here before, so don't be surprised if some of the first chapters look familiar.  
> Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction, and we don't condone any of the bad things referenced in the tags.  
> Also make sure that you read the tags carefully, as we don't take any responsibility for triggers you may have while reading this fic. If there's something you would like added to the tags, please let us know!
> 
> New updates every Friday!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yara looked around the dark neighborhood the taxi driver drove in. It was raining, and the cold wind hit her naked legs as she got out of the cab. It’s an awful night to go out, but Suzy insisted. She ran towards the old building for a bit of cover and looked over to the blond behind her. 

“Hmm, are you sure this is the right place?” she asked her friend, Suzy. The building hall they were in looked old and vandalized. Graffiti sprayed on the walls and broken glass and garbage littered corners and floors. Yara pulled her black party dress down and braced herself in discomfort. “I should've stayed at home,” she mumbled. 

Her friend brushed her short hair behind an ear before looking at Yara with a smirk. “Oh, don't worry, we're in the right place.” She checked her phone, the light from the device casting shadows on the walls, “Apartment 3B…”

The music grew louder the closer they got towards the apartment. Hip-hop music vibrated and mixed with the cacophony of voices and laughter. They'd left the door wide open for people to walk through freely, which wasn’t uncommon at these things. People roamed the hall in couples or small groups, reeking of alcohol and smoke. A wave of heat embraced her as soon as she passed the threshold, getting into an extremely crowded large living room. People danced in rhythm with the beat, sweaty bodies grinding on each other. Drinks and drugs moved about the place; not a single person noticed them moving through the apartment. 

Yara cringed, grabbing her phone closer to her chest. She gave small steps, trying not to trip in her high heels. A very drunk man passed by them throwing up and she quickly grabbed her friend’s arm, afraid of losing sight of her amongst the crowd. She didn’t come to parties very often for that reason: too many weirdos and strangers. She knew with Suzy, she would be stumbling home in these damn heels giggling like an idiot. She could feel her heart beating in her ears, cursing herself again for giving into Suzy’s demands of going out.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” she asked in the blond girl's ear.

Her friend looked back at her and said nonchalantly, “He’s probably around with his friends, don’t worry about it.” She smiled, patting her shoulder reassuringly, “How about I get us something to drink?”

Yara nodded, looking around while Suzy disappeared into the crowd. She slowly tried making her way to a corner, wanting some distance from the sweaty bodies surrounding her. She checked her phone, glad that weren’t any messages or missed calls from her dad. She knew he would be getting home late as always. A part of her was still afraid he would leave work earlier and find out she was gone. Yara sighed, mentally scolding herself. “You're twenty-four years old. He can’t control you anymore. It’s not like you’re a crazy party girl. You just like going out for fun every now and then. No big deal.” 

Some minutes went by until Suzy came back again, a styrofoam cup in each hand. She accepted one, taking a sip from the alcoholic beverage. Her nose scrunched as the vodka slid down her throat and warmed her chest. 

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” screamed Suzy above the loud music. “Going out and having fun once in a while?”

Yara just nodded with a small smile. She would admit it felt nice getting out of the house for something ‘fun’. However, Suzy’s definition of fun was drastically different from her own. She preferred more mellow crowds and softer music, while Suzy relished in the noise and buzz. Still, she loved her and thought it’d be a change. Both of them stood in the corner, drinking while Suzy occasionally looked for someone in the crowd. 

“Seonghwa!” An excited little scream startled Yara as her friend threw herself in the arms of a man she didn’t recognize. He was handsome, with dark hair and arms covered in tattoos. Exactly Suzy’s type.

“Yara, nice to meet you.” His eyes found hers before Suzy even had the chance to introduce them. He extended his hand in Yara’s direction, a nice smile showing his white straight teeth. “I heard a lot about you. Call me Gray.”

They shook hands. He seemed nice, but there was something in the way he looked at her that made her brows furrow. She was not sure what or why. 

“Nice party, babe,” Suzy said, arms around his waist, eyes full of adoration. “Where are your friends?”

“Over here. Follow me, ladies.”

They followed him through to another room. It was smaller with way fewer people, something Yara was grateful for. Two large couches faced each other in the center, a small table covered with bottles of different alcoholic drinks between them. Yara’s gaze wandered through the room, especially the people there. She couldn’t help but think about how her dad would never approve of these people. The choice of style, all the drinking, smoking, and drugs. She didn’t belong here. 

“Ladies,” greeted one of the men sitting on the couch. By the reactions of the people around him, he had to be the group leader. “You’re Gray’s friends, right? Please have a seat.”

She took a seat on an available spot in a corner of the sofa, fists pulling her dress over her thighs. Suzy quickly sat on her boyfriend’s lap, right beside her. There were about ten men in total, some of them with girls on their laps. All of them were drinking and smoking something that Yara was willing to bet was not nicotine. Sprinkles of white powder on the table told her what else they'd been doing, but she ignored this. Her father would kill her if he found out she'd been around these people. 

“So, are you going to introduce us or what?” asked the man that welcomed them. He was sitting right in front of her, a smile lighting his handsome features. In the dim lights of the room, he looked handsome. She could've sworn she'd seen him somewhere, yet couldn't pinpoint where. Gray automatically sat straight at the question. 

“Oh yeah, this is my girl, Suzy and that’s her friend Yara.” The man quickly made the introductions. “This is my friend J-”

“-Name’s Jay," said the leader in a grin, hand raised in Yara’s direction. She took in his nice smile; a genuine one that undoubtedly charmed anyone. He kept his raven hair in an undercut and several tattoos covered his neck and arms. He looked just like the type of man her father warned her about. “Nice to meet you, beautiful.”

She smiled, cheeks blushing at the attention, and shook his hand. If Jay noticed the change, he didn’t comment on it. Feeling his larger hand holding hers, those dark eyes shining at her, he seemed so familiar. She racked her brain to figure it out, but it escaped her.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Yara asked with a raised brow. “You look familiar…”

His smile grew bigger as he averted his gaze to the side. “Nah, I don’t think so. I would definitely remember you.” He cleaned his throat and locked eyes with her again, “So, are you liking the party?”

“Yeah, thank you for inviting us!” Suzy answered before she could. Yara noticed how red her face was and the nearly empty cup in her hand. Alcohol was never Suzy’s strong suit. Yara would tell her to slow down, but it'd fall on deaf ears. She sighed as her friend continued. “You have no idea how hard it was for me to take this one out of the house. She hates parties.”

“Is that so?” he asked, looking at Yara still. 

“I don’t hate them,” she corrected. “I’m just not really into parties like...this one.” He caught her glance at the drugs and alcohol between them. “I prefer more relaxed ones, you know?” 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time we throw a party,” he smirked, “I’m still glad you came. It’s improved my night.” He spotted her half-empty cup, “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, thanks I-”

“Yes, she would love something to drink!” Suzy interrupted once again, smiling as Jay nodded and got up. She turned to Yara with a smirk and a pointed finger. “He’s into you and you’re gonna get it tonight.”

Yara rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “We’ve talked about this…I'm not comfortable with that right now."

“I’m your best friend!” She grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. “And I will not have a friend of mine be a virgin at twenty-four years old.”

"Why is that so bad? I'm sorry I don't want to jump the first guy I meet." 

"Because it's embarrassing," Suzy whispered. 

“No, it’s not. Lots of people are still virgins at twenty-four.”

“Yeah, boring people.” 

Yara sighed, remembering why she distanced herself from Suzy in the first place. She opened her mouth to retort when someone held out a cup. She took the beverage from Jay, and she couldn’t help but have a weird feeling. She didn’t know how to define it. It was probably nothing; she was merely overthinking everything. Maybe Suzy was right. She should relax and enjoy herself. Also, Jay wasn’t awful looking at all. 

She was in deep thought when Suzy and Gray stood up from the sofa. Suzy gave her a wink and mouthed 'good luck'. She moved to follow them, but a warm hand grabbed her wrist before she could. Jay was quick in pulling her back to her seat with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry,” Jay said, taking Gray’s empty spot beside her. “They probably went somewhere private to have some fun,” he explained between a sip of alcohol. “They might want to be alone.” 

“Oh,” she blushed, shaking her head. “She’s drunk. I should check on her anyway.”

“C’mon, don’t be a cock-block.” He laughed, “Let them have fun.” He stared at her, observing dark eyes looking her up and down. She didn't know if she liked it or not. It left knots in the pit of her stomach. “You look tense, just try to relax. It’s a party.” 

Yara played with her hair in a nervous gesture. She didn’t like being alone in places she wasn’t comfortable in, and Jay noticed that as she bit her lip.

“Hey, there's nothing to worry about,” he pushed her cup in her direction. “No one's gonna hurt you here. You’re with me.”

Yara tried to give him a small smile “I’m not a fan of crowds.” She took a sip of the drink in her hand, grimacing at the taste burning her throat. “What is this?”

“Just vodka mixed with some other stuff. You don't seem like a big drinker, so I didn't want to pick anything strong,” he took a drink. “Do you like it? I can get you something else if you don't."

"No, no it's fine. Thank you.”

They continued talking, and Yara started feeling more relaxed as time passed. Jay was surprisingly funny and charming, making her laugh and feel heard. It felt good to know that someone paid attention to her and what she said. The weird feeling almost dissipated by now, and she enjoyed herself for the first time in a long time. As they talked, she looked over Jay. The sleeveless shirt he wore let her see his fit torso and muscled arms and chest. She guessed lots of women fell for him; she’d stand no real chance with someone like him. His bright smile charmed giggles out of her, especially when he drew too close to her. 

“Oh my God, no I don’t believe that,” Yara said loudly over the music, a drunken giggle following her words. “You’re making that up!”

“I’m telling you, it worked!” he smiled proudly as he got closer to her. “Why? Don’t you think I could do it?”

“You're cute, but I don’t believe you got away with a speeding ticket just because the cop thought you were hot.”

“Oh, so you think I’m hot, hmm?” he moved closer until his face was a few inches from hers. She blushed at the proximity but didn’t move. Her limbs felt heavy. The smell coming from his clothes, the liquor on his breath, and his pink lips inches from hers made her dizzy. She wanted him, she thought. She hadn’t been interested in anyone in years, but she wanted him. He suddenly kissed her, hands keeping her in place as they kissed. Warm lips and tongue tried getting a reaction from her. Yara made a surprised sound, yet fell into the movement of his lips. He noticed her movements and broke the kiss, a familiar glint in his eyes. 

“How about we get out of here?" he whispered in her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in anticipation. “We can have a good time together somewhere else.”

“Um, uh, I…” she tried focusing on her words, “I don’t really...do this. I swear. I’m not-”

“-I don’t judge, baby,” he continued, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. “I figure you’re the best thing about this party, and I want you to myself.” She looked away from him in a smile, but he turned her head back to him. 

“You do? I am?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

He kissed her again. His lips set fire to her bones. Kissing him brought a warm sensation that went down between her legs. How can someone be so good at kissing? Eventually, Jay took her hand and led her away from the couches. They reached the makeshift dance floor in front of a DJ booth. Jay pulled her close right as another song came on, his body directing hers with complete ease. She hadn’t danced in such a long time. She moved in perfect rhythm to his, grinding gently on him whenever the motion called for it. The drink came to her head finally when she pulled him for another kiss. In the distance, Suzy’s voice rang out but the music drowned her words. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he said in her ear, his voice sending tingles down her back. “I’ll take care of you tonight.” 

They danced for a few more songs even when her body burned and the heels made her feet sore. More drinks came her way and she took them. Jay’s kisses and hands were the real intoxication there. They came together in a deep kiss one last time before Jay took her across the place to the bathroom. According to him, none of the bedrooms were free. The small bathroom muffled the noise from outside. 

“Jay…” she gasped when he pressed her against the sink, hands immediately roaming all over her. “Really? Here?”

“I know it’s not very romantic,” he said hurriedly in between kisses, “But I don’t like waiting.” 

That made her giggle. She moaned once his lips touched her skin. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he kissed down her neck. Yara could feel his lean muscles flex underneath her hands; his groans tickled whenever he kissed her. She let her hands go up into his hair for a slight tug that made him groan into her neck. 

“Fuck, baby,” he said on her skin, planting kisses further down her chest. “Feel so fucking good.”

“You too,” Yara grabbed onto his shoulders to not fall. Her buzzing head made the world tilt so she couldn’t stand straight. She closed her eyes and moaned. The need inside her grew the more he touched her. She squirmed once she felt him squeeze her thighs. A loud sound right outside the door caught her attention, “Jay, what if someone comes in here?” 

“It’s fine, baby. No one will interrupt us,” he whispered in her ear. “They know better,” she could feel his hands roaming her body. A firm squeeze on her chest made her whimper as he kissed her again. Her breasts filled his palms perfectly, and he fondled them tenderly. He kissed her neck as his hands pulled her dress down, exposing the black bra underneath.  
“Well, well, look what we have here,” he grinned, pecking her lips, “Didn’t think a good girl like you would wear things like this.” 

“Good girls can be naughty when they want to be,” she said in his ear, licking the edge and nipping at his earlobe. “And right now,” she trailed her hand down his front, “I want to be very naughty...with you.”

“Fuck yes,” he shivered and rolled back his eyes at the touch. “We can be as bad as you want.”

Her hand slid into his jeans while he slipped up her dress. They moaned in unison once they touched each other. Yara stroked his considerable length gingerly, feeling it twitch in her hand as she did. Her own pleasure fogged her mind as his fingers dug through her thin underwear. She could feel them press right over her slit over and over; wetness pooled there against them, creating a warmth Jay recognized. She’d never gone farther than touching someone, but she wouldn’t mind it with Jay. He treated her so gently and everything about him pulled her closer. They continued kissing and fondling one another until the heat rose between them.

“I've been waiting for this for so fucking long,” he kissed her below the ear, “I missed you.”

Any other time, Yara might’ve questioned that. But the drink and Jay’s hands blurred any rational thought in her head. They rolled languidly around the front of her panties; she whined whenever he’d tease one finger along the panty line. She ground herself into his hand, which made him press harder. He pulled her off the sink and turned her to face the mirror. Yara saw the hickies forming on her neck and her swollen lips from his kissing and tugging. Even better, she saw his tattooed hands cupping her breasts as he met her eyes in the mirror. Something about seeing them excited her. 

“I’m going to make you mine,” he grunted, face buried in her hair. “When I’m finished, everyone will know who you belong to.”

His hands continued massaging her torso, grabbing and touching her wherever they went. Her dress wrapped tightly around her middle, leaving only her underwear and heels. She never imagined her first time like this: in a bathroom at a party with a total stranger. Yet, something about it felt right. She felt good in his hands, and he felt good in hers. It could always be the drink propelling her forward. One of his hands went down to her core and she gasped when his fingers slipped through her panties. The physical touch made her melt against them. They slid up and over her sensitive clit, then back down slowly. She found herself pushing into them. Soon, Jay carefully pushed two middle fingers inside her, the stretch being slightly painful but pleasurable. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he groaned in her ear. “You're gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock.”

“Please go slow,” she breathed, turning to look at him. “It’s...It’s my first time,” she felt so childish saying it. 

"Don’t worry. I said I’ll take care of you and I meant it," he insisted, kissing her neck again. "I promise. Just relax and let me, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Then she felt him. He held her by the hip as he replaced his fingers with his cock; he slowly moved one inch at a time until he was hilt deep. It kept her frozen in place as he let her body adapt to his length and width. She opened her mouth in a gasp. Explosions of pleasure and pain burned through her. Yara gripped the sink as Jay started gradually thrusting. She didn’t want to worsen the feeling by moving, but her hips still backed into his. She needed him. She didn’t even know him, but she did. He held her close, massaging, and rubbing places that still brought pleasure. He gave her a break by withdrawing to turn her around, but only pressed this time into her sex. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Jay moaned in between sucking on her nipples. “Am I hurting you too much?” he asked, kissing her lips. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she shook her head, “Please don’t stop now.”

He chuckled, sliding right back in. He didn’t even alter his rhythm. He kept the same pace throughout, holding her up the counter by her thighs. “Whatever you say, baby girl,” Jay said, pulling her close as he kept going. "I've been waiting for you for years. I've wanted you forever and now that I have you, I don’t think I can stop." He made a particularly deep thrust that shot through her. "The only way I'm gonna stop is after coming balls deep inside you."

He then grabbed her by the thighs and put her on the floor. His free hands grabbed her ass in a tight grip as he continued his thrusts, now deeper and faster than before. The stabs of pain from before moved aside in the pleasure from the new position. Yara’s head tilted back as his cock drove into her. Her nails dug into his muscled arms, her legs brought him closer to her. She could feel how he was close, with his rapid breathing and sloppy thrusts. Her own orgasm approached in each push. 

"Please don't...please...not inside." 

"Shh, shit I'm coming, baby," He kissed her hard, not even acknowledging her words. "Fuck, I'm gonna knock you up real good. I'm gonna do it over and-argh fuck!"

She could feel it when he came. It was a hot sensation inside her when he grunted, shaking as he pumped himself free of every drop. She soon followed him. Her muscles went rigid and trembled from the waves crashing over her. He let her ride it out on him as he watched, praising and kissing her. Once her high passed, she expected him to let go. However, even then he didn't let her go, he didn’t move. His head was still in between her breasts, his heavy breathing against her skin. The weariness and slight pain clouded her mind again. She knew she shouldn’t have drunk so much. 

She sighed in relief when she felt him pulling out, followed by an uncomfortable sensation as the sticky substance coming out of her damped her thighs. His cock left a terrible aching behind. He heard her wince when he pulled away and he pecked her lips.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said, fixing up her clothes again. "I guess I got too worked up. You just felt so good, I couldn't stop." 

He carefully helped her to her feet, but her throbbing sex kept her from standing properly. She could no longer fight the drink and pain coursing inside her. Jay carried her instead, gently reassuring her she'd be okay. 

She slept.


	2. You Can't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yara tries to leave, but Jay has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there!
> 
> This fic is supposed to be updated every Friday, but we couldn't control ourselves this time so here's chapter 2!  
> Please always check the tags before reading a new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

She didn’t know where she was when she woke up again. Her head hurt like a mountain had fallen on top of her, and her eyes burned from the light coming from a nearby window. Her body ached when she moved, especially in between her thighs. She realized she was in nothing but a white sheet covering her. She furrowed her brow, confused and scared by the situation. She tried remembering how she’d gotten here, but everything came back blurry. A sudden movement from the corner snapped her attention and she grabbed the sheet closer to her chest. Jay stood nearby dressed in only a pair of boxers, strong arms crossed over his naked chest.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"How...How did I get here?" she asked. 

"You don't remember?" Jay asked, brow raised in surprise. "We got a little drunk and we came back here to my place.”

“Oh god,” she groaned and flung back onto the bed. “I can’t believe I...No offense,” she said to him, “But it was my first time and I didn’t think it’d happen, you know, like that.”

“None taken. Though, you did look like you enjoyed yourself.” He saw her wince when she moved, “I think I may have been too rough last night though." He got closer with a sheepish smile, and she tried keeping her distance, "Sorry about that."

"Uhm, I'm gonna have to go now," something wasn’t right, she needed to leave. The expression on his face changed.

"Leave?" he tsks, coming closer to her like a lion on a hunt. She sure did feel like prey. "We barely even started yet."

She felt heat come upon her cheeks, “What?” 

“Yeah,” he crawled towards her on the bed, carefully tugging the sheet off her nude form. “I only got a little taste last night,” he pushed her legs open and started kissing up her thighs, “And I want more.” 

“I really should go though,” she said, trying to escape his grasp. His lips. She might not remember it all, but she remembered those lips. They’d caressed and kissed her; left marks on her neck and chest. “My dad is probably really worried about me,” she blurted. “I have my little brother too.” 

He forced her down when she moved again. Fear set in hearing his flirtatious tone turn firm, “You’re not going anywhere. I’m not letting you go ever again.” 

She frantically made to move, but he pinned her down and grabbed a cloth near the bed. 

* * *

He hovered over her naked body as she tried to shake herself loose from the bounds restraining her. She looked so beautiful like that, naked and completely at his mercy. He felt happier than a kid on Christmas morning. She was all his. Her body, marked by him, was his now. 

He started kissing her face, going down her neck and chest, licking and nibbling at the soft skin. She smelled amazing. He'd given her a bath when he brought her home. It'd been tricky with her in a groggy state, but he cleaned her up right. Jay knew he should've been gentler, yet how could he? His eagerness got the better of him. He stopped when he got to her breasts, right hand grabbing a handful. He loved how nice and soft they felt against his palms. He squeezed a little, looking up to see her reaction. He noticed she was shaking slightly, eyes closed, soft gasps coming through the rag in her mouth as soon as his tongue flicked a nipple. He wanted more from her. Much more. He latched his mouth to one nipple, sucking and licking as a starved man, teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive bud. The left hand grabbed the other breast, kneading it like dough. He couldn’t help but rub their cores together, the fine cloth of his boxers the only thing between them. 

He felt like he was under a spell. Her spell. He couldn’t stop the desire to fuck her, and he couldn’t think about anything else than to have all of her. Body, mind, and soul. She’d taken a permanent place in his heart on the day they met. It’d been so long ago, but he remembered it perfectly. Her soft moans only helped in making him rock hard, her arching back pushing their bodies together. That was exactly the reaction he wanted: her desperate and aching for his touch. Oh, how many times he pictured this and he finally had it right in front of him. 

Jay changed his attention to the other breast, his free hand roaming down her stomach until it stopped right on her mound. Two of his middle fingers started going up and down her slit, and he smirked at the wetness dampening his fingertips. She only needed convincing. He was all she needed; not her dad, her brother or Suzy. Him. Her body already knew the truth; she was his and only his. Her breathing sharpened then, and he went even lower, kissing down her stomach to her bellybutton. He stopped right at her core, nuzzling his nose against her clit, getting high on her smell. He loved it. 

“You’re so damn perfect,” he breathed, pecking the damp spot in front of him. “You’re never leaving me again. You’re staying right here with me.” 

He tried a flick of the tongue against her sensitive clit, and she moaned. He felt her trembling as he held her legs wide open, her pussy in full view. Jay took in the glistening wetness on each side; her clit pulsed and throbbed right in front of him. He smirked before mouthing at her clit. He rolled his tongue around the small spot; he flicked underneath and dipped his tongue inside her folds. Soft moans vibrated over her sex. He couldn’t help it. He grinded himself against the mattress for a bit of friction, but not too much. He wanted to save it all for her. He added two fingers inside her wet cunt, alternating between pumping them in and out and pressing against her sweet spot. She was moaning freely by then, too consumed by the sensations to care about anything else. Jay then stopped before she could come, quickly getting rid of his boxers, and shoved himself inside her. He moaned at the warm tightness around him, controlling himself to not come just yet. 

"If you're gonna cum, it's around my cock," he said in her ear as he quickened his thrusts. She felt so good, so tight. He became addicted to her pussy clenching around his girth. It was like sliding inside a silk toy that sucked him into her. He took the rag off her mouth and kissed her in between words. "Scream for me. Show me how good I’m making you feel, baby."

Her loud moans filled the room, and he swore he could come just from that. It was music to his ears. He grabbed her by the hips and turned her around, back to him. She yelped because of the cloth keeping her wrists together, but he didn’t care. He pushed her face down, her ass up for him to see. He grabbed her by the hips and pushed in a hard thrust, hips slapping against her supple ass. 

"Fuck, baby girl, you have the best pussy I've ever fucked," he said against her back, giving open mouth kisses along her spine. He maintained the rhythm for a few minutes, one hand holding her hip while the other played with her clit. “And it’s all mine.” 

She almost screamed as an orgasm took over her body, walls clenching him so tightly he thought she would never let him go. Not that he minded. He would fuck her to exhaustion if he could. He kept fucking her from behind until her legs shook from overstimulation and from holding the position for so long. He let her lay down completely, raising a leg so that he could go deeper from the lying position. He slapped her ass, chuckling as she moaned louder under him.

"I'm gonna cum in you again," he nibbled her ear, ignoring her attempts to move away from him. Her senses and resistance seemed to crawl back to the surface. He hated it. Couldn’t she see it? She wanted him. She was his to keep for as long as they lived and even beyond that. "I'll fill you up every chance I get until you're all round and pregnant with my child." 

She didn’t say a word, loud moanings coming from her open mouth, eyes closed. She didn’t need to say anything. Her body language was enough. He knew that even though she tried to reject him, she belonged to him. Only him. She would understand that soon too. He grabbed her hips harder, pushing himself the deepest he could into her gaping hole.

He came in her with a shudder and a guttural moan, hands grabbing her hips so tight it left handprints on her soft skin. 

He collapsed on her back, panting for air. He pulled out and rolled to the side, eyes searching her face. She still had her eyes closed, but he could see the tears that ran down her face. He should have cared, but he didn’t. She was his now, and that was all that mattered. She would be happy and love him. Eventually. 

* * *

She was so ashamed of herself. That man was a stranger that brought her to a strange place, who forced himself on her and the worst was that...she enjoyed it. A lot. Even when he came in her, she enjoyed it. It turned her on to feel his cum sliding down her thighs. It turned her on when he pressed against her and made her come so hard she almost passed out. She had never felt anything like that. It made her feel dirty and she liked it. That darkness inside her wanted more. It pressured her to wake him, sink down his fit body and pleasure him. But no, that was wrong. All of that was wrong. 

She was still naked in his bed, recovering from the rough sex they just had. He hugged her against his naked chest, warm skin pressed against her back, lips leaving small kisses on her head. She was unsure of what to do. Should she try to leave now? He couldn’t possibly be serious about keeping her there. They had just met. She didn’t want to make things awkward. She’d never done anything like this before, but Suzy always mentioned leaving before they woke up. She could feel his breathing slow down and his movements stop little by little. Yara held her breath as she waited for him to fall asleep. She waited a while longer and then tried slipping from his embrace. 

She almost tripped on her own feet while getting up in a hurry. Her head still hurt and her pussy burned at every step. She could feel his come dripping down her thighs. Shit, she would need to get a Plan B as soon as she got out of there. She tried as best she could to quietly clean herself in the adjacent bathroom, quickly stepping out to try finding her clothes. She froze in the middle of the bedroom when she realized she couldn’t find anything belonging to her. Her clothes, her bag, her phone. Nowhere to be found. She rolled herself up in a blanket and got out of the bedroom. Her stuff had to be somewhere.

She tip-toed through the unfamiliar house. It was a large two-story beach house, she realized as she noticed the sand and sea outside the living room window. She was far away from the city then. That made her worry even more. Too many red flags. A thought crossed her mind, and she tried to open the window. Locked. She ran to the front door. Locked. There wasn’t even a keyhole. Just a keypad lock. A sound from upstairs made her freeze. She stood there in the middle of the hallway, locking eyes with Jay as he walked down the stairs. 

“I told you, you can’t leave.”

“You can’t keep me here,” she said. “I have a family. They’ll come looking for me and they’ll lock your crazy ass in prison.”

He chuckled, “Don’t worry, baby girl. I fixed everything, so you can stay here with me. We can finally be together and be how we were before.”

“What do you mean ‘how we were before’? I don’t know you.”

“Oh yes you do, Yara.” He stopped halfway to her, “You seriously don’t remember me?”

“No, I don’t, so give me my stuff so I can leave.”

“But, I have to help you remember.” He quickly pulled her to him and pressed his lips on hers. Lord, his kisses were intoxicating. Worse than drugs themselves. “I have some things to do today, so you can stay here until I get back.” Yara yelped in surprise when he lifted her with ease, her legs locking around him. “But first, one more round before I go.”


	3. Jade Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay tries to make a deal with a new clan. Things don't go as expected, but at least Yara is there for him.  
> And he will never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3!
> 
> No new tags for this one, even though there's a smut scene at the end. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Jade Tigers’. It was the dumbest name for a clan he’d ever heard. No, wait, he has heard dumber. He stood outside the Diamond Dragon restaurant on the outskirts of downtown surveying the spot. Jay stared around at the sparse crowds coming through the streets and little shops around him. It was not a prime location for a business, but everyone started somewhere. It reminded him of the dry cleaners he first opened up, laundering money through there in the beginning. Then the police started snooping around and asking questions, so he opened his own restaurant. For a second, he considered taking Yara there when she was more compliant. She loved Korean food after he first showed it to her years ago. He hoped she still did. It concerned him that she didn’t remember a thing about him. He wondered why that might be. 

“Jay,” Gray parked right behind his car, coming over to him. They greeted each other, and he looked at the building with him. “So, this is their place? Geesh, it’s a dump.”

“Ah, it’s not that bad,” he dismissed. “Our place wasn’t much better. Every clan starts somewhere.”

“I guess. They could make the place look a little more appealing.”

It was their standard Asian restaurant: name painted on the front window with their logo underneath it; artistic murals on the walls with paper lanterns over the plain tables. It didn’t gain a lot of people during the day, but that could change during nights. Jay thought of a million ways he could make the place stand out. 

“So, how was last night? You two got pretty hot in the bathroom, huh?” Gray nudged him in a smirk. 

“We got more than just hot,” he smiled, remembering Yara’s soft moans in his ear. 

“Suzy told me she’d never done it with anyone before.”

“She was incredible regardless,” he sighed. “Suzy doesn’t have to worry. I was very, very gentle.” 

If he concentrated, he could still feel her on his fingertips. Jay almost smelled her when he inhaled. She felt wonderful. Every inch of her set a fire inside him that only her lips doused. He couldn’t explain the unbridled joy he felt when she walked into the room. He’d first seen her in a picture Gray showed him of Suzy and decided he needed to see her. He threw the party at Haon’s place since Yara lived close by there. He made sure Suzy brought a friend, and she did. Yara. His Yara, the first person who showed him kindness when he felt nothing but pain. She’d been a little angel who made his days brighter even if only for a short time. So much happened between then and now, but that didn’t matter anymore. Not when he finally had her back, and Jay had no intention of ever letting her go again. 

“Did she ever go home?” Gray asked. “Suzy’s been trying to call her and she isn’t answering.”

“She’s probably still at my place,” his wink told Gray what he needed to know. Jay couldn’t tell anyone for the moment, not even his best friend. 

“Well, as long as she’s okay.” 

“She is.” He pushed himself off the car and headed for the door, “Let’s do this.” 

They walked into the place and the scent hit them. It reminded him of the nights his mother cooked. She’d usually been too spun out of her mind to even lift a spoon. But on her good nights, she’d make black noodles or something with kimchi. He found it comforting; it was a good quality for a place to have. The woman behind the counter noticed him immediately and paused. He gave her a friendly smile, bowed his head, and asked for Namjoon. He’d heard the name floating around on the street and the man sounded like someone he should meet. Jade Tigers stayed too close to his territory, and there needed to be an understanding at the very least. The woman hesitated at first, but then a young man appeared behind her. Mint-colored hair over his dark eyes, he gave them a once over before speaking. 

“Jay Park,” he said, lips pouting somewhat when he spoke. “We knew you’d come eventually.”

“Do we know each other?” he asked, a bit confused though not entirely surprised. 

“Name’s Yoongi,” he replied, arms crossed, “Namjoon’s this way.” 

He led them through the backway into the kitchen. Other workers noticed him walking by and stopped to stare. He admitted it was a nice feeling. Everywhere he went on this side of town people knew him. They’d done the same with his father. The man might’ve mistreated his family, but he did teach Jay things. Such as walking around with his head high, back straight, and face stoic. He told Jay it’d show them his superiority and dominance. His father may have started their dry cleaning business, but it was Jay who took them further than the man imagined. He studied and got his degree. He took care of his sisters until they moved onto their own paths. Jay vowed he’d do everything his father never could; he’d be the man his father never was. 

Especially now that he had Yara back. 

They entered a small back room where three other people sat chatting while they counted money. At the desk in front of a laptop sat a dark-haired man in a leather jacket and white shirt. He was young; not much older than Jay had been when he started. Judging by how he took the center of the room, Jay guessed this was Namjoon. Namjoon did not smile or immediately acknowledge Jay as he typed. His clan members noticed him but only nodded. He didn’t feel offended. He expected them to put on a hard front for him and Gray, who furrowed his brow at the cold welcome. Jay refused to speak first. 

“So, the infamous Jay Park has decided to pay us a visit, hm?” Namjoon finally looked away from his screen. “I figured you would eventually. I’m Namjoon, and this is my crew.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said. “You seem to already know why I’m here, so we’ll cut right to it, right?” He took the seat in front of Namjoon without being asked. Jay would decide how the conversation went, not the boy behind the desk. “I’m sure you know a lot of my business bleeds into this territory: the dry cleaners, the grocer market I own, and an apartment building not too far from here. I thought, perhaps, we could arrange a deal?”

“Deal?”

“Yeah, we don’t want there to be a misunderstanding later down the road. Let’s say one of your guys accidentally interferes with something on my end, and all hell breaks loose, you know?” he gazed around at the few men, then back to Namjoon, “And you don’t seem to have many men right now.”

“We don’t have the numbers,” Namjoon said, “But we’re growing. You’re not the first clan to come asking for a deal. The others have already flexed at us.”

“Don’t take it the wrong way,” he assured. “It’s natural for all of us to scope out the new kids on the block. I’m just one of the few who’s wondering if you’d like to make a deal, that’s all. I notice you don’t have much of a presence here yet. It’d go a long way if you allied yourself with a bigger clan; someone who can help you get the stuff you need and share profits with?”

Namjoon considered his offer, then said, “No thanks.”

“Pardon?”

“I said ‘no thanks’. I don’t take handouts.”

He snorted, “It’s hardly a handout. You’d be doing me a favor too.”

“How so?” 

“It’s simple: we’d both make money. Our streets would expand and we’d both do well. You don’t really have a lot going on here,” he said. “I can help you with that.” 

“We don’t need the help. We already have it. Thanks for the offer though.” 

The disrespect. Jay could feel it coming right from him. He’d heard similar stories from other clans in the neighborhood. “If it’s a matter of pride, you don’t need to worry. A lot of us big guys did something similar. It’s how we’ve all managed not to kill each other by now,” he chuckled. 

“It’s not pride. I just don’t want to do business with other clans around here.”

Jay stared at him. He saw his broad shoulders straight and the same expression his father taught him. “You think you’re above us, kid?”

“No. Not yet anyway,” he shrugged. “You all use violence to get your way around here. You act like animals in a zoo. I plan on getting to the top another way.”

“Sometimes throwing punches gets you places.” 

“Yeah, in prison.”

“So you’re that kind of guy? You gonna snitch on the first clan that crosses you?”

“I didn’t say that. Using your brain is better than using your fists.”

“And it’s even better if you use both.” Jay retorted.

Namjoon scoffed.

“Psh, this fucking guy,” he heard Gray mutter under his breath. 

“You got something to say?” a blond man from a couch said. Neither Jay nor Gray were intimidated by his muscled arms or strong body. He’d take him easily. 

“Maybe I do,” Gray replied, facing him. 

“Jackson,” Namjoon called, “Stand down.” 

“Hm, doesn’t seem like your crew agrees with you on anti-violence, huh?” Jay smirked, standing from his chair. “You’re still new, so you don’t know how things go in this town. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now. You should consider my offer,” he fixed his jacket as he stood, “Not everyone will be as lenient as me.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’re all big scary wolves, right?”

“Don’t you know who he is?” Gray stepped forward and Namjoon’s men all got to their feet. “This is Jay Park, leader of the Higher clan, son. Show some damn-”

“-It’s okay, Gray,” Jay kept him back with a hand. “They’re new, so they don’t know how things work yet.”

They would eventually. Jay bowed his head, thanked them for their time, and left. A swirl of thoughts ran through his head as he exited the restaurant. The tension from the conversation stayed on his shoulders when he reached his car. He tried owning it up to it being pride and ignorance. Yet, instinct told him something else. “That kid’s got some nerve,” Gray said. “You offered him a leg-up and he turns you down like that?”

“He’s new to this whole thing,” Jay explained. “He’s nothing to worry about. He’s got a tiny place and like, what, three guys?”

“They can always recruit.”

“Which takes time to do.” He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply, “Let’s just keep an ear out for them, yeah?”

“I guess. That Jackson fucker better keep his distance though.”

“Or what? You’ll fuck him up?”

“Hell yeah, I will. Boys all standing around flexing muscles they don’t have. It’s childish,” he scoffed, pulling out his phone as it dinged. “I’m gonna head to the market. Haon said the truck just came in. Harry says you should go down to the restaurant. There’s a cop there asking some questions.”

That made Jay shift uncomfortably. Police in their area typically stayed away from his work; those whom he paid anyways. Yara shot back into his mind. Her father was a cop and had been for many years. Jay remembered seeing him on the front porch whenever he visited, eyes staring disapprovingly. Jay didn’t care then. He loved Yara and wanted to be around her. Yes, she was younger than him, but that didn’t bother him. He said goodbye to Gray and slipped into the car. He pulled out his phone once inside and scrolled to the cameras. 

He checked each of the cameras until he found the living room one. She stayed curled up on the sofa while the television played. A crime documentary. He knew it. He zoomed in to look at her and recognized her puffy eyes and slight shaking. It would take time to adjust to living with him, but she would see it eventually. They were meant to be together; they always had been. His eyes scanned over her body. Dressed in an oversized shirt and shorts he’d gotten her, the image alone aroused him. He would’ve driven home right then and filled her again if he could. But, he had other things to attend to. 

Jay made his way to the restaurant. It was much larger than Namjoon’s, decorated a bit more elegantly and with plenty of staff. The hostess, a young woman, nodded when he approached and greeted him. 

“Where is he?” he asked her. 

“In the back office,” she answered quietly when a couple approached her podium. 

“Thanks.”

He walked to the office, looking over and greeting people as he did. It’d been years since he saw Yara’s father. Yet, not a single nerve in his body flinched when he opened the office door. Instead of seeing Yara’s burly, bearded father by the desk, he saw Officer Sharp, a slight man with a bald head. Harry, a skinny man with tattoos in a bucket hat, shared a nervous glance with Jay. 

“Hank?” he came further into the office to meet him. They shook hands as he said, “What brings you here? Harry said there was a cop asking questions, but I didn’t think it’d be you.” 

“There was, but not me,” he answered. “Do you know a woman named Yara Novak?” 

“I did. Why?”

“Well, her dad’s in my unit down at the station and he says she went missing last night. Last place she’d been seen was at your boy Haon’s apartment.”

“And he went there?”

“He did. Not that he expected to find anything, but he’s starting to poke around places he shouldn’t.”

“Okay, so she was at Haon’s place, big deal. What does that have to do with me?”

“She was seen going into a bathroom with you, and then seen again unconscious in your arms.” He saw Jay’s hard stare and put his hands up in defense, “I’m not implying anything. I don’t care what you’ve done with the girl, if you did at all. I just thought you should know to be on the lookout for him. Once Thomas gets a whiff of a lead, he follows it like a dog.” He rolled his eyes, “I swear, the girl can’t go five feet without that man tailing her down. I told him it’s nothing to worry about; she’s young and smart. She couldn’t possibly get involved in anything dangerous, right?” 

Jay recognized the glint in his eyes. Hands in his pockets, he said, “Nah. I barely remember her. I knew her when we were kids, and we, um,” he laughed softly, “Reconnected last night. She stayed the night, but I left before she got up. Her dad should loosen his leash a little.” 

Or he would regret looking in the first place. Jay thanked Hank for the information, paid him his usual cut, and watched him leave. He looked back over to Harry, who was staring at him with wondering eyes, “What did you do with her?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

“I do need to worry because it affects everybody else,” he said. “This Thomas guy isn’t gonna stop looking for his little girl. He’ll keep digging and he might unearth some things that nobody needs to know.”

Harry had a point. He’d need to do something about Thomas Novak eventually. He wouldn’t lose everything he worked for because of an overprotective father. “We need to throw him off somehow,” he thought out loud, pacing slowly back and forth, “At least for a while.” 

“We can have Gray’s girl plant something,” Harry suggested. “Aren’t they like best friends? Maybe she tells him Yara ran away. If her dad really is as overprotective and overbearing as he sounds, then it’d make sense for her to leave. Gray can convince his girl that it’s the truth and she’ll pass it along to the dad.”

“He won’t believe it,” Jay shook his head. “Yara isn’t the type to just get up and leave. She has her little brother to look after.” He thought, “She got tired of the work.”

“Work?”

“Yeah, housework. She’s the one taking care of her brother like she’s his mom. She cooks, maintains the house, and pays off bills while working at a stuffy office in the city. She felt like her dad didn’t put in enough effort to help out because he’s always working overtime, right?” The words flowed out of him like a river, the realization coming closer and closer. “So, she meets me at the party, we reconnect and she sort of decides she wants to be with me.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, “And you seriously think people will buy that?”

An idea came to him. “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait! Where are you going?! We gotta-”

He dashed to his car. Once inside, he grabbed Yara’s phone from the glove compartment. He’d left it there the night before. After managing to unlock it, he scanned her text messages. He saw several from Suzy and a few other friends, but he found her father’s number. Quickly, Jay typed out a long message in the way Yara might. He wrote everything he’d told Harry, then ended it by telling him she never wanted to see him again; she was sick of him. Jay waited until the father answered back with heartbreaking apologies and pleas for her to come home; they could discuss it all there. That wouldn’t be happening. He left her dad hanging, nearly throwing the phone back in the compartment. He wouldn’t lose her. He refused to lose her again.

Jay decided he’d stay for lunch. In the office, he watched Yara again. She’d rummaged around the kitchen to find food, and situated herself in the living room again. He felt bad leaving her alone; it also worried him. He kept everything under lock and key, so there was no chance of her escaping him. Yara wasn’t an idiot though. She would figure out a way if he didn’t think of it first. He recalled every memory he had of her: the first time they met, all the times they played together, and the places they went. The stubbornness and all that feisty but sweet personality that he remembered so well. She’d changed so much since then but in the best ways. That familiar itch crept on him, but he held it back well enough. He could have her when he got home; he had all the time in the world now. 

* * *

Her mouth felt amazing around him, warm tongue pressing up and down his cock. She was new at it but damn, was she a fast learner. She gagged when he pushed her head down, moaning as his tip hit the back of her throat. She tried to push his hand away, but a strong grip on her hair reminded her of who was in charge. His head went back once her lips tightened around him; her moans adding a vibration that made him groan. Her hands gripped his thighs when he started pushing into her face. He swore he’d reached heaven.

After the meeting and what he learned, the rest of the day went by in a breeze. He did mostly paperwork and checking up on various problems in his businesses. It all really weighed down on him. He had to hear from Gray as the man scolded him nonstop for what he was doing, only stopping when Jay put him back in his place. He didn’t need to listen to his friend’s morality lesson. Then Gray had told him Suzy did not buy the story of Yara running away with him. He told his friend to make her believe it however he could. He needed it to work. 

He’d taken extra precautions too. He’d found the number to her job and told them she’d gotten into an accident, hence why she couldn’t come to work. He went ahead and paid off a few detectives to ignore any missing person reports with her name; hopefully, her father would give up his search when he saw how pointless it was. He’d kept her phone so she couldn’t reach out to anyone; Gray told Suzy there was bad reception at the beach-side house, so it’d be hard to get calls. Anybody who could do something about it would soon be out of the way. 

Jay's moans filled the room as she continued, making sure to take as much of his cock as she could. She loved this. It was so blatantly obvious, so why should she fight it? She’d loved him too once. He remembered everything, but it still bothered him that she didn’t. He stared at her down on her knees, naked and submissive. Teary eyes closed and drool slid down her chin whenever she pulled back. It was a sight to see. Just how he liked them. She was definitely his favorite. She would be his one and only. 

"Faster," he grunted. He felt his orgasm building up from her sweet lips. "I came in your pussy earlier; time to come in your mouth too."

She whimpered when he twitched on her tongue. His body went rigid as jets of cum filled her mouth. She almost choked in surprise but swallowed it as Jay pressed her head down. He didn’t let go until she took in every drop he gave her. He let her go and fell back on the bed, chest heaving up and down as he calmed his breathing. He opened his eyes, spotting her still on her knees, head down. He could see her teary eyes, her trembling body. She’d become so timid around him; a different girl from the one at the party. Jay understood this was an adjustment for her, but she would see that he was right for her soon enough. 

"Come here," he said. She looked up with uncertainty in her eyes. "You did good, now come here."

She gingerly stood up and got closer, arms covering herself the best she could despite what they had done before. He couldn’t understand why she acted like that. She’d wanted him at the party; she even begged for him. Now, she trembled and looked away from him. He didn’t like it one bit. He sighed and sat straight, pulling her closer until she stood between his legs. He used a shirt to wipe her chin and chest gently. He thought she might be accustomed to him by now, but he supposed it’d be a bit longer. He took both her wrists in his hands, brushing his lips against one.

"You shouldn't cover yourself," he said as he looked at her naked chest, right before his face. "You're beautiful."

He pressed a kiss in between her breasts, not failing to notice the shiver that ran through her. He looked up to see her face tense, eyes closed. His arms embraced her waist and made her sit on his lap. She flinched at the touch and his heart ached a bit. 

"Please…" she said in a tiny voice.

He sighed. He wished he could make her love him as he loved her. Make her want him as he wanted her. He could try. He started kissing her neck. Little, gentle kisses that he knew made her swoon. A slight gasp made him grin against his skin. “See?” he whispered, planting kisses further down her neck, “You want this too. I can tell by how wet you get for me.” With his strength, guiding her along his lap was easy. Her wetness told him that she needed him too. The thought alone aroused him, “You can’t leave. You just can’t. Who’s going to pleasure you as I do? Who’s going to fuck you all night like me, hm? You need me and I need you.” 

“Jay,” she feebly pushed at him, keeping herself composed even as his hands slid down her back. “This isn’t funny. Let me go. Please.” 

He started getting impatient. He was trying his best to treat her well. He wanted her to be happy and all she did was push him away. "Can you stop acting like this? It’s getting annoying," he said in an exasperated tone. "I just want you to feel good too. You mean so much to me.”

"I don't want this,” she said in a trembling voice. "Please, just let me go home. I’m done.” 

No. He would not allow her to disappear again. She was his now, and he would make her understand that one way or another. He pushed her to the bed, quickly trapping her under him. His breathing was quick, gaze intense as he looked her in the eyes. Annoyance coupled with heartache simmered inside him. Jay loved her so much and she wanted to leave him. He wouldn’t let her get away this time. 

"I'll never let you go," he said against her lips, "You're mine now." He kissed her with passion, getting no response from her until he bit her lip, tongue pressing to let him in. She whimpered but slowly started to respond, and he smiled to himself. "You're mine to kiss. You're mine to fuck," he said between kisses. "You're mine to get pregnant as many times I want. You're mine."

He could feel himself getting hard again, and he was quick in spreading her legs despite her resistance. He fixed himself right at her entrance. He could feel how wet she was. All for him. 

"Get ready, cause I'm not letting you leave this bed until I'm sure I put a baby in you."

His words were followed by a swift thrust as he got inside her cunt. She screamed in discomfort and surprise, mouth open in a gasp as her eyes filled with tears. He stopped for a moment, letting her get used to his width. He rested his head on the curve of her neck, breathing deeply against her skin, the slapping sounds echoing in the bedroom as he started slow but hard thrusts. He loved fucking her pussy. It stretched and opened for him so easily. Her body wanted him even if her heart and mind didn’t. He especially loved hearing her screams and moans as he made her orgasm, legs shaking as warm cum seeped out of her. It only made him want to fuck her even more. He couldn't get enough of her.

He couldn't wait to get her pregnant. To make her his. She would love him then, he was sure. He’d get to see her belly grow with his baby; to see her body change because of him. And he had no plans of stopping at just one. He would get her pregnant as many times as he could. She would never want to leave then. She would forget everything about her past life and focus only on him and their family.

Jay bent her legs against her chest, moaning and thrusting faster as the position changed and he went deeper. She was so fucking hot, tits bouncing as he pounded her against the mattress. He liked watching his hard cock go in and out of her. Her blissful expression was the best. She loved being taken by him. He could tell by how her pussy clenched around him, milking him dry every time. He’d hear her moan louder as she got close to orgasming again. He loved it. He could feel himself getting closer as he started pounding faster, thumb sliding down to press on her clit. He wanted her to come with him. He wanted to see her face contorted in pleasure. Jay knew she liked it. She could resist it all she wanted, but he knew. 

"Fuck baby girl, moan louder for me, c'mon," he said as he sucked on a tit, nipple between his teeth. His thumb went faster on her clit. "I wanna feel you come around my cock, c'mon."

She came not long after, body quivering and cunt keeping a vice grip around him. He came seconds later, pumping himself dry as deep as he could. He laid down on top of her breasts, still inside her. He wouldn't want to waste any cum. He pulled out as soon as he started getting soft, staring down at her pussy as cum seeped down to her ass and onto the bed. He lifted her hips so most of it stayed inside her. The visual alone made him want to fill her again.

"I've filled you up a few times by now." He laid beside her, hand on her belly. "If we keep it going I will definitely get you pregnant by the end of the month."

“Jay...please…” 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he hushed her, kissing her cheeks. “I’ll take care of us. You won’t have to worry about anything when you’re with me, okay?” 

He pressed his lips to her forehead and slid the covers over her. The day’s stresses went away when he finally laid down next to her. She had that effect on him, and he’d never lose it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are extremely welcome (* ^ ω ^)   
> Do let us know if you're enjoying our work, it would mean the world to us <3


	4. I Don't Want to be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yara tries to leave, but Jay won't let her. He finally tells her why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4!
> 
> No new tags this chapter as well but, as always, there's smutty smut at the end. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

She woke up alone this time. She supposed Jay must’ve rushed off to start his day. Good, it gave her time to find a way out. This whole situation was getting ridiculous and honestly frightening. Not once had Jay mentioned how he knew her or fully explained why he was holding her captive. She didn’t care if it was a luxurious house by the ocean or that Jay was undeniably gorgeous. Visions of TJ crying and confused came to her mind; her father’s worried face floated to the front. She needed to contact them somehow. She needed to let them know she was at least safe. They both must be so scared. 

After fixing herself as best as she could, Yara began searching the house. She checked in every drawer, closet, box, bag, and possible hiding spot for her phone. The thought he might’ve thrown it away came to mind, but she shook it off. Her father might’ve traced her last phone call which she’d made before she left for the party. She knew he had to be searching for her. He had to. He’d never give up until he found her. As she pulled cushions off the sofa, feeling them for lumps, she imagined police sirens outside the house. She pictured them storming through the house; her father would stand at the forefront, rushing and hugging her tightly. They’d carry Jay away and she’d be free. But sadly, she heard no such thing. Turning on the television, she switched to the news. She expected she’d hear some mention of her name or disappearance. It happened all the time with other people. 

Yet, they didn’t mention her once. It confused her. Her father was a prominent police officer; news of his daughter missing must be good news coverage. She didn't understand. She considered Jay having covered it up, but how? He couldn't possibly have that much influence. Yara continued searching the house for at least some way of communication but didn't find any. No house phone. No computer. Not a damn tablet. Nothing but a useless television. She sunk down onto the couch and glared at it. She was a mouse in a pretty trap. There wasn’t even anything for her to do except watch TV. It'd be nice if she could at least paint or draw something. This thought then prompted her to find a pen and paper from a nearby room. 

She drew. Yara let the smooth pen guide her along the page. Drawing always relaxed her mind. She could lose herself in the work instead of what was happening around her. She looked outside at the beach beyond and decided she'd work on that. A sunset. One of the most beautiful and relaxing things in the world. Yara thought of the times she'd spent at the beach with her parents; before her mother died. They did what most families did: build sandcastles, swim, eat sandwiches, or popsicles her mother brought. Yara had difficulty remembering most of them; the accident left her with so few memories. However, she tried to remember anyway. 

She finished another drawing right as the front door opened. Jay walked in shrugging off his jacket and grinned at her. She scowled at him. How could he do this to her? Why was he doing this to her? His attitude toward her stunned her sometimes. He came up to kiss her, but this time she moved away. She wouldn’t let him distract her this time. 

"I ordered us some dinner on the way here," he told her. "I hope Chinese is okay." He spotted the dozens of drawings in front of her, and smiled, "Did you do these?" 

"I did."

"They're beautiful," he picked up the sunset picture. "You really capture landscapes well. You were always talented, but this is incredible. Why did you bother working at some office when you could be selling these?" 

"Office pays bills…" 

"Hm," he nodded as if in thought, "Well, I know which one I'm taking." He folded up the sunset drawing and then kissed her lips. "How about I change and then we can cuddle until dinner comes?" 

"Or you can eat the food by yourself and let me go home?"

"But don't you like being here with me?" he asked, lowering his voice and brushing hair from her face. "It's like old times. Me and you watching TV, making fun of the dumb soap operas your mom watched, and eating junk food. It's like that," he held her close by her side, "Except now I can touch you wherever you want me to."

"I don't want you touching me anywhere," she broke away from him. "Let me leave, you creep. What kind of person hooks up with someone at a party and then keeps them hostage in their house? I appreciate you taking care of me, but you can't keep me here. It's illegal, first off, and it's wrong. I have a family. I have a life and a job and friends-"

"-you can still have all that," he said, "I'm just in the picture now."

"You can't decide that! You don't get to."

"You never minded back then."

"Back when? You keep fucking saying you know me and missed me, but haven't given an explanation! I don’t remember ever knowing you!"

He paused, sadness in his eyes, "You really don't remember me?"

"No!"

He hesitated, not reaching for her this time. She felt him reading over her expression as if looking for a lie. Then he said, "We knew each other as kids; we lived on the same street. I was twelve and you were, I think eight? Nine?" 

Before her accident. It explained why she might not recall him so easily. A part of her didn't want to know him. "How?"

"You were my best friend. I-," he paused, "When I was with you it was like every bad shit in my life just disappeared" He brought her over to him, "I've never met anyone like you. Never. When I saw you at the party, I was scared I'd lose you again." He kissed her briefly then pressed his forehead to hers, "I don't want to be alone." 

"I don’t understand. Why do you-"

A phone rang from inside his pocket. She'd hoped it'd be hers, but it turned out not to be. Jay stepped away to answer, and she glanced over to the front door. The keypad sat attached to the door handle. She felt the thing mocking her. She looked back to Jay, who'd stepped onto the balcony and shut the door. She didn't remember him, which was strange. Yes, recalling things pre-accident was difficult, but she should remember him. No, she couldn't have known him. Her father never would have approved of her hanging out with someone like Jay. Watching him from the windows, she couldn’t even see him as a child. She could only see the crazy man holding her hostage. 

When he came back through the door, he suddenly remembered something. "Have you seen your gifts yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah. The guys told me you were asleep when they showed up, so they went ahead and put it all upstairs."

He took her hand and led her to the stairs. They reached a room through the master bathroom and opened the door. Clothes everywhere. Shelves of clothes, shoes, and purses lined the walls; she noticed drawers of jewelry already opened, showing the pieces on velvet covers. Comfortable couches were in the middle, and she saw a long, wide mirror on one wall. It reminded her of a starlet's dressing room or those expensive walk-in closets from TV. Her jaw dropped seeing all of it in front of her.

"Do you like it? I thought some things of your own might make you feel more at home," Jay said, watching her take all of it in.

Yara did not know what did it exactly. It could have been his wording or it could’ve been the gifts. Tears began building up in her eyes. Home. That was all she wanted. "Why are you keeping me here?" she whimpered. "Why can't I go home?"

"Because I want you close to me," he said with a sigh. "We belong together. I was meant to be yours and you were meant to be mine. Why can't you see that? I brought you here to be with me. How many times do I have to tell you before you realize this is what’s best?" He reached for her, but she pulled away shaking her head. 

"This isn't right. This isn't fair. You can't do this to me. You can't. I don’t care who you are or how dangerous you think you are. I don't want to be here! You can’t keep me here!"

“Yara, I-”

She ran from the room. She heard him chase after her, which kicked her adrenaline up a notch. In the living room, she caught sight of the patio door left ever so slightly ajar. Yara grabbed a figurine from an end table and threw it somewhere behind her. It made contact and shattered, but she kept going. Jay called out for her, a mix of fear and anger rising in his voice. She reached the door, opened it, and ran outside. The cold beach air hit her exposed skin; the patio floors and steps started pinching at her bare feet, but she continued running. Yara began screaming for help in the pitch-black darkness. She couldn’t tell if there was anyone around, or if it was even a public beach. 

"Yara, dammit! Come here!" she heard him over the crashing tides on the shore. 

A strong hand caught her wrist, but she slipped from it easily. Yara scanned around for someone, yet found herself alone. He grasped her again and this time didn't let go. The pair ended up on the ground, sand kicking up in their thrashing. Yara's sobs ripped through her pleas. He was going to hurt her now. He was going to hurt her and there was nobody to save her. 

"Just calm down!" he grunted over her cries. "Yara, please relax!"

"Fu ck you, you psycho! Let me-"

Wham! Something went across her face and took her out like a light. 

* * *

She dreamed of home. TJ would be sitting at the table eating cereal; she'd scold him for finishing homework last minute. Her dad would come down in his suit and tie, grumbling to himself before fixing his morning coffee. Everything was as it should be, but when she opened her eyes she found herself in Jay's bedroom again. Yara buried her face into the pillow, wishing with all her might to be home. A slow piano melody played faintly from somewhere nearby. It reminded her of better times; she didn't know which ones, but the song sounded familiar. She stayed silent listening to it, a voice singing along to it though she couldn't make out full words. Everything came to her so quickly. It made her head spin. That and the terrible ache on the side of her face. He'd hit her hard, whether with his hand or something else. She gingerly touched it, wincing from the pressure. 

The music eventually stopped and she heard footsteps shuffle down the hall. She closed her eyes again when the door opened. 

"I know you're awake," he said, the bed shifting when he crawled over to her. She felt warm fingers touch her aching head, "I'm sorry I hit you," he continued, "It was the only way to calm you down. I can put some ice on it or get you Tylenol for it later."

She didn't answer, but her stomach rumbled loud enough to hear in the quietness. "I'll heat up some food for you," he said. "It came while you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. You look so peaceful when you sleep. I missed seeing you like that," he lightly pecked her head and slid away from her.

She hated it when he did that; when he acted as if they knew each other. Yara guessed he'd looked her up beforehand or asked around. Adding stalker to the list of things that were wrong with him didn’t seem so far-fetched. It was not possible they'd been friends. Her father never let her hang around anyone he did not approve of; he definitely would dislike Jay, didn’t matter if he was a kid at the time. She watched him leave, yet when she sat up she heard the faint click of the bedroom door. To keep her inside. To keep her from leaving again. He would make sure she could never escape again, and she wept. She would never see her family again. She’d always be under his watch and be used by him whenever he liked. The thought terrified her.

Yara ate in silence, her and Jay watching television in the bedroom. He gave her an ice pack for her throbbing bruise and offered her painkillers. She didn't take the pills. She didn't trust him. Then the inevitable happened:

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered, his voice dropping into the seductive tone. His lips grazed over her neck, planting a kiss on the curve before moving to her ear. "Let me make you feel better."

“Jay, please…”

“Just let me make you feel good,” he kissed her ear, and Yara couldn’t help but shudder, a familiar heat in between her legs. She cursed herself. “Let me apologize the best way I know how.”

* * *

She looked beautiful that way: laying in their bed fully naked and glowing. Jay saw her naked so often that he should be bored by now, but he wasn’t. Kneeling between her legs, he let his hands travel down to her hips. He took in the softness of her skin and curves; he wanted to remember every inch of her. She was pure perfection. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone so lovely laying in his bed every night. He bent over to roam over her stomach and sides; he dotted kisses upwards to her breasts which he cupped and squeezed gently. He smirked when she let a small whimper escape past her lips. He continued feeling her up and down as he sucked her nipples softly. He let the hardened peaks roll around with his tongue; he flicked them in his mouth to make her whine. Jay wouldn’t be mean this time. He wanted her to know he wouldn't always be rough with her, as much as they both enjoyed it. 

“I wanna make it up to you,” he whispered in her ear, fondling her breasts. “I didn’t mean to hit you, but I had to stop you from leaving. Please, forgive me. I’m trying so hard to make you happy, baby girl, and you talk about leaving me.”

“Because I don’t belong here. I-”

“-Let’s stop talking about that,” he kissed the crook of her neck. “I wanna taste you,” he nipped at her shoulder, “Dessert just wasn’t enough for me.”

She blushed at his words, not meeting his eyes. She’d stopped crying, but he saw her apprehension still there. She constantly asked when she could leave and he didn’t understand the need. He’d done everything to try making her happy: getting her new clothes, jewelry, and anything else a woman could ever want. He cooked her nice meals, gave her the room with the best view, and treated her like a queen. She’d be having his children one day, so it was only fair. He’ll admit he hasn’t let her out of the house just yet, but he planned to once she saw reason. Jay gave her the world and she still resisted him. 

“Aw, baby girl,” he pecked her cheek, “Stop being so sad. I love you so much,” he kissed across her jaw and turned her head gently, “Haven’t I been good to you? I take care of you. I haven’t locked you in a cage or a basement or treated you badly. I think the world of you. I want you to be my wife, the mother of my kids, and be happy. You wouldn’t have to worry about money or food or bills. I’d take care of us,” he nuzzled her nose and pecked her lips. He started kissing down her body again, stopping to tease her nipples for a moment until he reached her mound. “Let me show you what else I can do for you.” 

He linked his arms around both her thighs so his hands still touched her. Jay started in small kisses on the inner parts before reaching the center, then starting on the other side. He licked every fold slowly, savoring her scent and taste as he did. She whimpered, feeling him carefully trace lines from the top to the bottom where he tongued her entrance. He had to admit he got a certain pride when she started moaning freely. It was when he reached beneath her hard clit that he dug in deeper. The flat part of his tongue brushed on the hard nub while the tip tickled beneath it. 

He’d started licking rapidly when a pair of hands ran through his hair. He paused for a moment, fearful of her reaction. Yet, she didn’t hit or shove him this time. She gripped the back of his head and pushed her hips into his face. Jay smiled and continued licking, this time his face buried in her hot pussy. He let her take his hand while she rubbed herself on his mouth. It was when he felt her lips suck on his two middle fingers he groaned into her. She whined and moaned around them. 

“Jay…” she finally said his name after pulling away from his fingers. She sounded so sweet his heart melted. “Jay, please…”

If she said ‘stop’, he would lose it. 

“Don’t...Do-don’t stop...oh my god, please don’t stop,” she said. “It feels so good. I love your tongue on my pussy like that. Please.”

He went faster and she forced her hips to stay still for him. She put his wet fingers on one of her breasts where he circled them. She knew now. She understood her place in his life. He never felt happier. Eventually, he did move away from her. 

“Jay!” she cried out, “I wasn’t finished.”

He chuckled, bending to kiss her, “Neither am I, baby girl. I don’t want you to cum yet, that’s all.” 

He lifted her legs over his thighs, so she all but sat on his lap. Jay pressed his lips to hers...and she accepted. She let his tongue slide between her lips and roll onto hers. She wrapped her legs and arms around him so he stayed on top of her. He smiled in their kiss. 

Finally. Finally. Jay grinned as he propped himself up on his elbows and took a steady pace. He kissed her face, her neck, and her chest. Hope surged up inside him thinking about it. She loved him too. He wanted her to know he felt the same; that he always did. She was his now. He told her how much he loved her in between kisses. He wanted her to know she meant everything to him; now she could tell him the same. She didn’t need to be shy or scared. He’d love her no matter what. 

Jay slipped from her to rest on his side. He held her close to his chest, his hand cupping her breast. Their bodies turned into jigsaw pieces becoming one shape. He lifted her leg over his own and slid back into her soaked cunt. One hand groping her breast, the other held her by the throat. He didn’t squeeze or cut her off; he left the threat of it hanging in the air between them. It’s as if he unleashed something now. Her love did things to him. He wanted to please her however possible. He picked up his pace as she grew louder. It’d been when he began circling her clit that she pushed herself against him. 

“I knew you’d give in to me,” he said in her ear, kissing the edge tenderly. “I knew you loved me too.” He held her closer by the throat, moving from ear to cheek before turning her head. “It took you long enough,” he huffed, briefly pecking her lips. “All I’ve ever wanted,” he gave a particularly deep thrust, “Is your love. That’s all I’ve asked for. Love me, and you do.” 

He couldn’t feel happier. He picked up his pace when that familiar tightness clenched up around him. She arched her back while she gripped his arms. He watched her orgasm unravel before him. Eyes closed, lips parted in low moans, her pushes became erratic and her nails dug into his skin. Her body easily milked his climax out of him soon enough. He came inside her as always, not stopping until he turned soft. He’d hoped to go a bit longer, but she didn’t know how to hold back yet. He was the first and only person she would ever be with, and they had all the time in the world. 

When he withdrew, he kept her in his arms. She looked away from him as he planted a kiss on her shoulder. He smiled at her cuteness. Even after all the times they had made love, she was still so shy afterward. “You okay, baby?” he asked softly, and when she stayed silent, he pecked her cheek, “I’ll get you some water. I’ll be back.” 

Pulling on his boxers, he left the bedroom. He nearly skipped there. She loved him. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him! She might be embarrassed to admit it then. Perhaps she was even scared that if she said it, he’d leave her, but he knew. He could just tell. 


	5. Like I Know You Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yara's mixed feelings towards Jay keep confusing her.  
> She makes a decision, and Jay makes sure she regrets it as much as she enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 5!
> 
> Apologies for not being able to post on Friday, but here we are.  
> Please make sure to check the tags for new warnings. There's also smut in this chapter, as usual lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yara tried to calm her breathing as she recovered from yet another orgasm. She had been there for a little more than a week, but she hadn't tried to pressure him for answers again, or even escape. They barely talked, as he wasn’t at home for most of the day. However, Jay still made sure to fuck her every day, coming deep inside her as she was a moaning mess.

That night he had gotten home hungry for her, going down on her right there in the living room, before taking her to the bedroom where he fucked her into oblivion. She never felt as good as she did when he had her. For those moments she didn’t have to focus or worry about anything. She could just enjoy the sensations he provided her.

“I love you.” He said before kissing her and standing up from the bed. He always said those words at the end, before getting up to get her water or prepare her a bath or a nice meal.

She scrambled from the bed as soon as he left. Yara rushed into the adjacent bathroom and turned on the sink. She turned the faucet slightly so only a light stream poured out. The kitchen was a good distance away in the large house, which gave her some time. Hurriedly, Yara took a few slips of tissue paper and began wiping. The cum dripping from her spread onto her inner thighs. He always came so much. She stopped for a second, looking at the mess in the mirror. Yara never had anyone before him, but she felt a certain pride knowing she’d done that to him. Despite it all, he was perfect. His length alone made her quiver and his fingers and tongue worked wonders. But, she couldn’t let that happen. She wasn’t ready to be a mother; she could barely take care of herself some days, so how would she care for a child? It was hard to dig all of it out, but she did her best. Deep in her heart and mind, she knew this cleaning ritual of hers was useless. He had unloaded plenty of times that one shot would have stuck. She only prayed that nothing came from it. 

Just as she disposed of the tissues in the toilet, she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She sprinted from the bathroom, jumped onto the bed, and resumed her previous position. He placed the bottle on her bedside table, gave her another kiss, and left for the bathroom. She stayed still and listened for any sign of detection. A dropped tissue or the toilet not flushing properly could give away everything. Yara shuddered thinking of what he might do if he found out. However, he came back to the bed but did not hold her or even touch her. All he did was shut off the lights, and she was grateful. 

She glanced up at the water bottle beside the bed. It could be worse, she thought. Yara recalled all those awful stories she heard about girls being kidnapped. They’d be locked up in cages or small rooms underground. They’d be starved, raped, and abused. Jay might have taken her against her will, but he had never hurt her otherwise. She was free to move about the house despite the locked doors keeping her inside. She did miss seeing friends and family, but Jay might let her talk to them soon. She could watch television, play video games, eat whatever she wanted and nobody bothered her. There were no responsibilities or mouths to feed there. Jay bought her everything she could possibly need so there was nothing to worry about. Plus, even with the house arrest, he was nice to her, and she couldn’t help but feel attracted to him.

No. No, it was wrong to think like that. He kidnapped her. He was holding her in his house against her will. She couldn't contact her father, brother, or Suzy. She knew they’d be worried about her by now. She needed to get to them, to somebody, who could help her. He couldn’t hold her there forever. Yara had a life before this house. She couldn’t simply abandon it for a lavish house with little trinkets. Certainly, she couldn’t live with Jay. She was not an idiot. She knew whatever he did for a living wasn’t strictly legal. What happened if she eventually slipped up and angered him? What if that lovey-dovey stage ended or she didn’t give him a child? He couldn’t just let her go. She’d rather not think of what he was capable of doing. 

Looking away from the bottle, she saw one of the wide bedroom windows. It looked out over a big patio that led towards the beach beyond. She’d tried running through there once and got nowhere. Clearly, this part of the beach was private so nobody happened to come upon his house. It was pitch black at the moment, but it was a beautiful sight in the day. Yara knew he kept locks on both doors and windows but...maybe...maybe there was another way out. 

* * *

It hurt. It hurt more than usual. He was rougher. The tenderness he usually showed her vanished. He’d rolled her onto her back the moment he woke and spread her legs. She had to admit his aggression scared her as much as it turned her on. She saw the anger in his eyes even when he lubed himself up for her. His clenched jawline and tensed up muscles aroused her. But he was unhappy about something, and she knew what. No. It couldn’t be. She covered her tracks perfectly as always. Everything hurt: the kisses bruising her skin, the hands scratching and grabbing her hips, and his teeth marking her. When he entered her, he did so harshly and mercilessly. He ignored her pleas to be gentler while he ripped her apart. 

“I know what you did,” he growled into her ear, pinning her to the mattress by her wrists. She winced at his firm grip on them. She didn’t look at him, but she heard it in his voice. “I saw the tissue you left on the ground. Why?” he thrust deep inside her, almost forcing her up the bed by it. “Why did you clean it out?”

“I’ve said it before… I- I don’t want to get pregnant.” She was able to say in between her moans and whimpers.

“Bullshit, yes you fucking do.” he retorted, followed by a hard thrust that made her see stars. “I notice how you react when I say I wanna fill you up, how hard you come when I promise to knock you up over and over again. How you shudder and blush as my cum drips down your thighs, like the cumdump you fucking are.”

“Fuck, Jay-”

“That’s right, baby girl, squeeze me like that. Milk me dry like I know you want to.”

He took both her wrists and held them up. Tears fell down the sides of her eyes at the shame she felt; how much she enjoyed it even when it hurt. She grew louder as he took her; her stomach twisted when he finally finished inside her, the thumb on her clit making her come right after. When he pulled out, he grabbed her by the chin, “That’s going to stay in you. If I even think you wiped it out, your pussy isn’t the only thing that’s going to ache.” 

He kissed her hard on the lips and climbed out of bed. Yara didn’t move as he’d said. All the shame inside her came floating to the surface. Her body burned from the aching between her thighs. His cum made the stinging worse. When she tried curling up on her side, the pressure of her thighs together hurt. She didn’t want to think of what standing would feel like. She stayed there while she heard him showering and getting dressed for the day.

“I’ll be back by eight for dinner,” he told her in a cold voice. “You have until then to think about what you did and have an apology ready for me.” 

Eight o’clock. She didn’t respond but flinched when he nearly slammed the bedroom door. Why did she think it wouldn’t be bad? He would’ve done that eventually. She hated thinking of what he would do when he came home. When she heard the front door close, she finally stood from the bed. Instant pain shot through her body. It stung like paper cuts, and his cum did not make it better. She needed to wipe it; she’d get an infection if she didn’t. But then he’d find out and hurt her some more. Yara did not want to think of what else he could ache. She couldn’t stay there. She couldn’t keep letting him treat her like that. 

Cleaning herself up in the shower, she thought of the house’s layout. It was spacious and full of natural light from the beach. She knew she must be far from the city because of the skyline in the distance. If she did manage to escape the house, how would she get there? She doubted there’d be bus stops. Perhaps she could hitch a ride with someone who could take her to the police station. She’d find her dad and tell him what really happened to her. But, what if Jay found her before then? She couldn’t let that happen. He kept the doors locked at all times. There were cameras around the house from what she remembered. She’d need to find a blind spot somewhere. 

She spent the morning looking for the cameras. She spotted two pointing outside, but one pointed inside through the living room windows. Another faced away from their bedroom balcony and two more in the pool area outside. Yara dared to jiggle the doorknobs and sliding doors to see if one might give way; they didn’t budge. She realized the one room where there wasn’t an inside camera was the bedroom they slept in. Yara could do it. She could simply break a window and keep herself out of camera view outside. Hell, maybe not even that. Just bolt right from the backyard and reach the front entrance somehow. He should be far away by then, so how quickly could he get there? 

But the nerves inside her still buzzed. Holding the bedside lamp in her hand, she pictured herself smashing it into the window. Just shattering it. Something in her kept her frozen in place. Fear? Dread? Uncertainty of escape? He couldn’t have alarms everywhere. How would he know she broke a window? She should just do it and get it over with. It might be her only chance at freedom. Raising her hand, she threw the lamp at the window. The glass didn’t break; the hard lamp only left a dent in the thick glass. No. That was unfair. She picked it up again, and banged it against the window again but only got a few more dents. What was that thing made of? In a flurry of rage, she continued hitting the glass until it finally cracked, shattering when she hit it one more time. In relief, she slid through it as quickly as she could manage. However, the windowpane was thin and she could hardly keep a foothold on it. The drop from the second floor could be dangerous, but the drainpipe nearby could get her down. That would work. Or at least she hoped.

She’d reached the ground when she heard tires screeching from the front yard. Yara panicked. She heard her heartbeat in her ears thumping madly. How was he home already? It had to be him. Who else would it be? 

“Yara! Where are you?!” 

Through a bunch of bushes, she saw him storming into the house. She sprinted for the front gate once he disappeared inside. It was not too high so perhaps she could scale it up before he caught her. She’d gotten a few feet from it when something pulled her back. 

“Where do you think you’re going, huh?” Jay asked in heavy breaths. He rang his arm around her waist and dragged her up the driveway. Once inside, he tossed her to the ground and slammed the door shut. He was terrifying like that. Broad body tensed up, hands balled into fists, chest rising in each breath, something stirred in her. “You honestly thought I wouldn’t find out?! I have the alarms hooked up to my phone. The cameras, the locks, even the fucking windows. I see and hear everything! Come here!” 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair when she tried passing him to reach the side doors. She fought against him as he pulled her close. Yara struggled against his strong body. His tight shirt let her feel his muscles flex in the hold. “Let me go, you bastard!” she screamed in his face. “I won’t tell anyone anything. Just please let me go home!”

“You are home now,” he told her. “You’re with me. Don’t you get that? This is your home now and I’m never letting you go again.” 

Yara pushed on his shoulders, but it caused her lower half to brush on him. The rough fabric of his jeans grazed her thin shorts in the movement. “Yeah, I tried to leave,” she grunted while struggling, “What are you gonna do about it, huh?”

“What am I gonna do about it?” he growled. “You wanna know?”

“Yeah, Jay,” her fists hit his biceps and said, “What are you gonna do to make me stay and be your good girl?” she slapped him lightly, “You gonna punish me? Spank me? Fuck me raw until I’m screaming your name?”

“Oh, I’m punishing you, you little bitch.” 

He lifted her over his shoulder and made for the bedroom. Her body betrayed her; She could feel her center warming at the hands already groping her. A firm smack on her backside made her let out a little whimper. She thought she’d play along. If she went along with his game, then he might be easier on her. This was different from cleaning herself. She tried escaping. If she nearly succeeded then, what might happen next time? Jay threw her onto the bed and locked the bedroom door. Yara crawled across to the other side, but he yanked her back by the ankle. 

“Let me go!” 

“You can cry all you want,” he grunted, taking her by the wrist as he looked in a bedside drawer. “You did this to yourself. All I asked for was love. All I asked is that you loved me, did as I said, and stayed with me.” He retrieved a pair of handcuffs from the drawer and clapped one onto her wrist. “And you had to go and ruin that. Why Yara?” he hooked the second half to the headboard. He then did the same to her other hand, “I love you. I provide and care for you. What do I get in return?” He tore open her shirt, revealing her bra underneath. “Resistance. Resistance, fighting, struggling, and tears.” He strapped down her ankles with ropes hooked on the corners of the bed. “I know I was mad earlier, but I wouldn’t have hurt you when I came home.” He tightened the ropes just enough to keep her stiff, “I could never, but…” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “You forced me to do this.” 

“Do what?” she narrowed her eyes, “Whine like a bitch because I don’t love you? You’re worse than a schoolgirl, I swear. Boo-hoo, I don’t love you. Get the fuck over it, creep.”

He bit his tongue, letting it show in his cheek, and nodded slightly. “Oh, you love me,” he slapped one of her breasts, causing her to cry out, “I’ll make you one way or another. I don’t want to hurt you. I planned on bringing home dinner for us and we could watch a movie after or something.” He grabbed scissors from the beside and began cutting open her shorts. Her sex pulsed feeling the fabric slowly fall away. “Sure, you would’ve given me a blowjob or something, but I wasn’t going to hurt you. Now, I have to or otherwise, you won’t learn from your mistake.” He tore the shorts away and grabbed the waistband of her panties. 

“Don’t you dare! Those are my favorites.”

Jay kept her eyes in a hard gaze as he tore the fine fabric apart. It burned slightly on her thighs and hips, but she still held back a squeal. “I’ll buy you new ones,” he grunted, slapping her damp sex sharply. “Of course, the sluttiest panties are your favorite.” The little stings sent shivers throughout her body each time. Jay noticed that as he continued, “You would’ve ruined them anyways with this soaked cunt of yours. Look at you: wet and whimpering.” He gave it a few rapid rubs before he smacked it again. “Who would take care of this pussy if you left me? No other man can do this to you like me.” 

“Oh please,” she dared to say, “You’re not that good.”

“Oh for real? Okay...Okay, so it’s like that then.” 

Jay gave her a few more smacks, then reached for what was left of her ruined shirt. Yara controlled her breathing when he tied it over her eyes. She heard him leave the room for a moment, coming back and closing the door behind him. She felt the mattress sink with his weight as he sat right beside her. Yara's breathing started getting erratic once again, and her pussy throbbed. 

"J-Jay?” she gulped, arms shaking her bounds in a vain attempt to get free. "What are you doing? Plea-"

She gasped as something freezing touched her nipples. Her body jerked at the sharp pain the ice cube brought; she could feel it roll over each one until they harden, leaving a wet trail on her skin. His hungry kisses left marks on her neck that she knew she’d see later. The shocking sensation pinched all her nerves and sparked her arousal more. He’d run the cold cube over her nipple, then replace it with his hot tongue. He did the same on the other breast. He chuckled at her squirming. 

“Little slut,” he said, kissing her breasts. “You fucking love this, don’t you? I guess you’re just that desperate for my dick to be inside you.” 

“You’re the one that’s a pervert,” she whined. 

“If that’s what makes me a pervert,” he kept the cube on one nipple and whispered, “Then I guess I am one.” He let the coldness linger on her a bit longer, then soothed it with his mouth. "I don't understand…" he whispers in her ear. "What am I doing wrong? I take good care of you. I give you whatever you need. Why do you need to leave me?"

Yara stayed quiet, and he didn't push for an answer. She felt the ice cube trail down her body in small circles that brought goosebumps to her skin. His mouth soon followed, teeth nibbling on her cold, sensitive flesh. Her back arched and she gasped as he bit a little too hard by her hip. The need building inside her made her hips move wherever she could to find relief. She wanted him to touch her, pleasure her, relieve her. The ice cube kept moving down and Yara barely contained a scream as it touched her clit. She was still sore from that morning, and the ice on her most sensitive spot didn’t help at all. 

"Do you like this?" Jay asked, pressing the ice harder on her clit. When she didn’t answer, he hummed, “You do. Look how you react whenever I put that down here.” Jay pressed the cube over both outer lips and occasionally dipped into her clit. "Slutty girls like you need to be cared for properly. I can give that to you any time you want, baby girl.” 

“Fucking perv…” she managed to hiss out, knowing it’d set him off. 

“Fucking slut,” he replied. 

She sighed in relief as he lifted his hands off her. However, that didn’t last long, as she heard a buzzing sound. Suddenly, a gentle vibration ghosted over her aching sex. She screamed again, but not from the pain this time. It was like pleasure digging deep but remaining only on the surface. The head of the toy vibrated over her clit, then down her slit to her entrance. Yara felt it course through her lower half. However, whenever she moved her hips up to meet it, Jay pulled away. She moaned at whatever it was that kept vibrating against her. 

"I knew you would like that," Jay chuckled. "I've been dying to use it on you.” 

She felt his fingers entering her without warning, immediately curling inside her. She twisted in her bindings as a mix of pain and pleasure made her see white spots behind her closed lids. His taunting should’ve made her feel ashamed, but she strangely liked it. She felt weak for giving in so quickly. She couldn’t help it when it felt so good. When he stopped the vibrator, he kept his fingers inside her. Then after a few pumps, he pressed it back on her. He kept going like that for what seemed like ages, stopping anytime she was close to coming. She was exhausted; her body suddenly becoming his as he wished. All she wanted was to come and then sleep. Another orgasm started building deep inside her groin. She was so close, oh so close. Seeing her arms and thighs tremble, he stopped.

"Stop that!" Yara managed to say through her panting breaths. "Please…I’m sorry for trying to leave."

The mouth that was on her breasts went back to her ear, kissing her temple. "I’m sorry, what was that?” 

"I said I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Just please, don’t fucking stop."

He put the vibrator against her clit once again, “I can’t hear you, slut. Speak up!” 

“I’m sorry!” tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. The throbbing pain returned when he stopped the toy again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please keep going, please! I’ll be a good girl!”

"Hm,” he pulled away from her completely, “I guess I could forgive you.” He turned off the toy and stood up from the bed. Jay removed her blindfold so she could see him. He’d remained clothed, but she spotted the hardon pressing on his zipper. He looked so good that way. 

She watched him untie her ankle ropes, “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Untying you.” She noticed him deliberately taking his time with each ankle. 

“But aren’t you going to...to, like, finish me off?”

Jay stood at the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. “Finish you? Why? You haven’t asked.”

She glared at his amused grin. “Jay,” she whined and kicked, “That’s not fair. You’re horny too, so you have to.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I can just jerk off in the bathroom, but you? I don’t know.” He walked alongside the bed. His fingers lightly danced over her thighs and her center. “I think after having me, your fingers aren’t gonna feel as good.” 

“No, they won’t,” she told him. “So please, come fuck me.”

“Ah, now you want me to fuck you,” he bent down beside her, kissing her cheek tenderly. Tattooed fingers running through her hair, he gripped it and forced her to look at him, “Tell me what you want. What you so desperately want." 

“Your cock,” she cried, “I want your cock really bad. Please, Jay. I want you to fill me with your cum the way you always do.” 

“Hm, too bad you misbehaved.” He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before standing off the bed. She looked at him him as he took off his clothes before joining her again. 

Rather than use his fingers, he replaced them with his tongue. She hated to even think about it, but she loved his mouth on her. He always knew exactly where to touch, the spots that made her come the hardest, and take her breath away. The sound of his tongue lapping at her dripping pussy made the most obscene sounds. His moans tickled the orgasm sitting inside her. How could someone be so damn good at this? He stopped again.

"Please, Jay, don't stop," she cried. It was torture. "Please, please, please."

"I don't think you deserve that," she felt his breath on her hot cunt, and even that made her shiver. He sat up between her knees, "Only good girls deserve to come, and you haven't been a good girl, have you?"

"Fucking asshole,” she growled. “You know you wanna fuck me. Just do it, please.” 

This made him laugh, “Only if you’ll be a good girl for me. Will you be a good girl, Yara?" He said in-between licking her folds. It felt so good. "Will you love me?"

She was tired. Tired of fighting and resisting him. All she wanted was the sweet release he could provide her. "Yes…"

"Say it."

"Yes, I'll be a good girl, please let me come. Let me and I’ll be good!" she cried out again.

He let her out of her bounds faster than she could process, turning her around and lifting her on her hands and knees. That was when she saw herself in the closet mirror by the bed. She looked a mess; she should feel ashamed of this, but nothing mattered at that moment. Jay knelt behind her, hands keeping her in place by the hips as their eyes locked in the mirror. His broad form covered her back as he leaned on her to kiss her shoulder. She could see every naked inch of him that made her groan. He was not bad looking at all and had a body to die for. She could do so much worse. 

"Watch me fuck you. Watch and see how well I fuck you," he grunted at the same time he thrust inside her wet cunt. He didn't stop for her to accommodate him. He just kept thrusting in and out of her, his hips slapping against her ass as he went. “You’re not going to want anyone else after I’m done with you.” 

It hurt. It hurt from that morning, but she didn't care. She didn't cry. She didn't do anything. She closed her eyes and moaned as the vibrator turned on again. He slid it up and down her in time with his thrusts. Her pussy then tightened around him when another orgasm approached. She tried not moaning too loud to give it away, but he knew her by now. He turned off the toy and placed it beside them. A hand around her throat made her open her eyes in surprise, as Jay lifted her to her knees against his chest, never altering his pace.

"Look how good you take my dick," he hissed, leaving sloppy kisses on her cheek and neck. "Watch how I cum in you. I’m gonna fill you up over and over again just the way you like it, you fucking cumslut." He let go of her, and Yara fell on the mattress, too tired to stay on her elbows. Jay saw her shaking thighs and hands grasping the pillows underneath her. His taunting should have stoked her embarrassment. “Tell me you love me, and I’ll let you come. Promise you’ll be good and do as I say,” he gave her throat a small squeeze to emphasize his words. 

“I-I...argh fuck...Jay...Jay..”

“Say it!” 

He kept fucking her, harder and harder, with a roughness she never experienced before. She was drunk on the feeling. Nothing made her feel that good, provided that much pleasure before. The tip of his cock abused her g-spot in every push, and she saw stars. “I love you!” she sobbed from the frustration, “I love you, Jay. I...I-I w-w-will be good, I promise!” 

“That’s what I thought. Now, come for me. Be a good slut and come for me.” 

She screamed as she came, and he followed soon after, spilling inside her as he always did. Yara gave a deep groan feeling the heat filling her. They stayed like that for a while, still connected, his forehead against her shoulder. She felt something wet against her skin. Was it tears? Either way, she was too tired to care. The pain overcame her when he pulled out. Yara glanced over to the mirror where she saw her shameful state again. Bruises already began forming on her arms and hips. She saw the hickies and bites he renewed from the previous night. Jay let her go but stayed on top for a bit longer. She should hate herself for liking it so much, especially by him. Yet, she’d enjoyed it all the same. 

“I know it hurts, baby,” he kissed her shoulder, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “I wouldn’t have gone so hard if you’d just behaved and stayed here at home. I had to do it so you could see it for yourself. You needed to understand why I did it so you won’t do it again,” he smirked, “Unless you like me doing this to you.”

“I, hm, I…” she breathed hard; she felt like she was on the brink of passing out.

“You don’t need to answer right now,” he rubbed her arms gently. “You took your punishment so well. I’m so proud of you, baby girl.” He slid off the bed, “I’ll get a warm bath ready while that’s getting further inside you. Then I’ll get you something to eat or give you a massage. Whatever makes you feel better."

Yara laid there in the post-orgasm glow. She turned on her side and spread her legs towards the mirror. Thick, long streams of white stuck to the folds. She wished she’d stayed on birth control at least. When Jay came back, she didn’t close her legs. He kissed her cheek with a small grin on his lips. “Beautiful,” was all he said before picking her up from the bed. 


	6. I'm...Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yara begs Jay for freedom once more.  
> They make a bittersweet discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Here we are with chapter 6! There's actually no smut in this chapter lol, but please do check the tags though.
> 
> Enjoy!

She didn’t try escaping again. When she saw Gray and someone else installing cameras, she figured Jay tightened security around the house. Yara decided she might as well make the best of her time there. He couldn’t possibly get away with that forever. Her father would be looking for her; Suzy must have questioned Gray about her whereabouts since Jay took her phone. In a lot of abduction stories, the victim was often discovered eventually or escaped somehow. She guessed it’d be a matter of time. The most she could do at the moment was to endure him.

Jay proved to be a man of his word. Whenever she pleased him or “behaved”, he rewarded her. He bought her books to read; he’d bought albums from her favorite artists. The best gift so far had been an easel he brought home for their ‘one month anniversary’. He knew how much she liked painting and thought she might like it. While he was out, she sat in front of her easel by the living room windows, a plethora of paint tubes and brushes by her feet. Being able to put her thoughts into physical visions made everything seem less horrible. It soothed her mind while it kept Jay happy. Anything to keep him happy. 

It still upset her how little she knew about Jay, when he seemed to know so much about her. Yara didn’t know anything about him besides what he sounded like in bed and that he loved mexican food. She didn’t even know what he did for a living. He had swiftly changed the conversation every time she even tried to ask questions about him. Still, he kept knowing things about her.

“What’s this?” 

They’d been bathing together when he saw it. The bathtub was a large triangle built into the walls, big enough to be considered a small pool. Behind them were windows that showed the beach scenery outside. He’d been running shampoo through her hair when he spotted the scar. A long thin line running from her hairline through into the side of her head. Her hair kept it covered, so not many people noticed it unless they stood close enough. 

“Oh, just a scar from a car accident when I was younger.” 

“Right,” he nodded, still smoothing his fingers over it. “I have my fair share of scars, but nothing on my head. It must’ve been pretty bad.”

“Very.” 

She hardly remembered anything from it. If she concentrated, Yara remembered her mother’s face in the driver’s seat. They’d gone to the store, she thought. They’d been driving back from it when her mother made a turn. No, it was a straight drive through. Her father told her either way someone ran a stoplight or stop sign and crashed right into her mother’s side. She’d died later on in the hospital, while Yara stayed in a coma for weeks

All she could remember was the fight she had with her mother right before it happened, even though she couldn't remember why they were fighting. However, Yara still remembered the last words she had said to her mother; words she wished she could take back. Besides that, it was mostly a blur. The doctors told her that her memory would never be the same. Memories before the accident were difficult to recall right away. She hated that about it. Other people could tell her about their childhoods perfectly, while she squeezed her eyes and burrowed through her mind for a shred, something, just a glimpse of a memory. Even her mother’s face was hard to recollect.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice it before,” she snorted. “You’ve seen me naked enough.” 

“I guess I’m too busy falling in love with your eyes when I do.” 

That. That was another thing that bothered her. He acted as if they were madly in love with each other. It only added to his persistence of keeping her there. She thought of him coming inside her; how adamant he was about getting her pregnant. She’d avoided taking pregnancy tests because then the truth would be revealed. The act aroused her, but the result scared her.

He rinsed the shampoo from her hair and ran the conditioner through it gently. He could be so careful with her. Nobody treated her that way; she was so used to caring for others. It felt nice to sit and let someone else take care of everything. The unfortunate problem was the kidnapping and being forced there; if only things were different.

“I guess it explains why you haven’t remembered me yet,” she heard his sullen tone. “I thought you’d recognize me at the party, but I didn’t blame you when you didn’t. I look a lot different now than I did when we were younger.” 

She looked over her shoulder, “Can you stop talking about that? I said I don’t remember.”

“C’mon, not even a little? Something? I know I’m bigger, buff, and have tattoos but I can’t be that different. There has to be a memory of me somewhere.” 

She could feel a headache coming “I really don’t remember you.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know you will remember me eventually,” He sighed, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. "You have to. You loved me when no one else did. You were there when I had nobody to go to and cared about me. I’d never felt that before you. Please Yara-"

"I- I really dont-."

"You lived in that blue house at the end of 10th street. I lived in the apartment complex right on the other side. I had run away after my dad hit me and noticed your backyard door open so I decided to hide there. And there you were, playing with some ugly ass doll." He laughed as he remembered. "You always carried that ugly thing around."

"Miss Marta…" Yara whispered. "She was my favorite doll."

"Yeah, that was its name." His arms went around her in an embrace "You wanna know what your first words were to me? ‘Do you want to play with me?’ That's what you said. And I did. I played with you every chance that I got, and you never pushed me away. I was this kid everyone stayed away from because of my dad, but not you. When my dad beat me up so bad I couldn't open my eyes, you were there for me. It meant so much to me back then; it still does."

Jay looked at Yara, trying to guess what was going through her head. He raised his brow at seeing the silent tears going down her cheeks. 

"I think...I remember? Not much but... something. Someone?" 

She shut her eyes and turned away from him. Yara flipped through the earliest memories she could remember. She pictured herself in her backyard, playing with Miss Marta in a sandbox. She focused on the ragdoll her grandmother gave her: a skinny thing with yellow yarn hair and black button eyes. She loved it. She then moved to the sandbox, a small square her father built in their backyard. Then a shadow came into view. 

“No,” she shook her head, “No, it couldn’t have been you.”

“Why not?”

“It just couldn’t be.” 

She stepped out of the bath suddenly and grabbed a nearby towel. “Yara, we’re not done with-”

“-It can’t have been you,” she said again a little louder. “Why would I have spent my time with someone...someone…” 

“Someone like me?” he finished, a glint of hurt in his eyes. “A bad guy? A gangbanger? A thug? No, there’s no way someone so innocent could have known a guy like me. Well listen, sweetheart,” he stood up after her, “You did know me. We were friends. You were the only person that I cared about and who cared about me.”

Yara gave a humorless laugh, “You have a strange way to show care,” she turned her back to him and stormed out of the bathroom, him following right behind.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” he asked in a raised tone. She didn’t answer, entering the bedroom they shared and almost closing the door in his face. He stopped the door with his arm, flung it open, and grabbed her. “Fucking answer me, goddamnit!”

“You think that kidnapping me and keeping me locked in this house against my will is caring!?” She screamed in his face, tears rolling down her red cheeks. “Are you that delusional?! You have this crazy idea that we’re both in love when I don’t even fucking know you! I know nothing about you!” 

“Hey, don’t you fucking raise your voice at me!” The strong hand squeezed tighter on her arm, and she winced. “All I have done until now was because I love you! Because I wanted to make you understand we belong together, always have!”

“You took me from my family! You’ve trapped me here and are forcing me to get pregnant when I told you I don’t want that!” Yara was fully sobbing now, her words barely understandable in her cries. She yanked her arm from him and fell on her knees. “I’m a prisoner here, and you’re just a sick bastard! I just want to go home.” 

“Fuck, stop saying shit like that!” she jumped when Jay punched the wall beside them, cracking the drywall. He stayed with his back turned, his shoulders rising in labored breaths as he tried to control himself. When he spoke next, his voice was calm, a slight shake barely perceptible. “I can’t let you leave... I won’t let you leave.” He signed, “I- I understand. But I’ll prove you wrong. I can treat you well.” He turned, kneeling beside her, “I promise.”

“So please, I beg you…” she grabbed his hands against her chest, staring right into his eyes. “Let me go home.”

Jay looked down, and a moment passed where Yara held her breath, hope filling her heart. However, he gently let go of her grip, stood up, and turned to leave, stopping at the bedroom door.

“I’m s-” he hesitated and started again, eyes never meeting hers. “I can’t do that.” 

He locked the door behind him. Yara wept all night, completely alone in that bedroom for the first time since her life changed. She fell asleep from exhaustion, lulled by a sad piano melody echoing through the house.

* * *

They barely saw each other for a few days. Yara would be lying if she said she didn't miss his presence. It was bad to be there with him, but it felt worse when she felt completely alone. She kept herself mostly in the bedroom, leaving on occasion to eat or work on her new painting. Jay also kept his distance, spending most of the day working or out of the house. He took to sleeping in another room somewhere in the big house at night. He was always out of the house by the time she woke up, leaving a full breakfast tray at her door. At least he wasn’t starving her. 

She had woken up early with a hunger she hadn't felt in a long time. Craving something greasy, she went down to the kitchen, hesitating at the door when she noticed Jay already there. He was busy cooking something at the stove. Yara thought of going back upstairs until he left. She thought about everything they’d discussed that night. She tried thinking more about them as children. If she could call her father, maybe he could explain it all to her. Not once did he ever mention Jay; if he’d been so important, why did she not remember him? Before she could move, he looked over his shoulder.

"Good morning," His tone was nonchalant, almost too casual. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I woke up hungry and thought of making something,” she answered in the same tone, not wanting to upset him.

He finished cooking and turned around holding a hot plate of bacon and eggs. "Seems like today is your lucky day," he said with a smile, setting the plate on the countertop in front of her. "Eat up."

The smell hit her like a truck. She barely made it to the sink before vomit spewed out of her mouth. Jay quickly grabbed her hair back, a hand going up and down her back as she dry heaved. No, no, no, no, it couldn’t be...could it? Yara tried not to think about it. For all she knew, she could have just eaten something bad the day before. It was nothing.

"How long has this been going on?" Jay asked after she stood straight. “Is there anything you wanna tell me?”

Yara didn’t say anything, gurgling the water to get rid of the bitter taste. She spit it out and promptly avoided eye contact with him. “It was probably just something I ate yesterday.” She turned to leave, “I’m going to get back to bed.”

Yes. Yes, it had been going on for a while. Yara tried ignoring the signs for as long as possible. She’d wake up hurling into the toilet or feeling nauseous. Her period was several days late and her breasts sometimes felt tender and sore. Other times, she simply felt too tired to even get out of bed. However, she made excuses for it all. It was just the adjustment of all the stress around her. That’s what it was. 

“Hell no, wait a minute!” he grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her in place and raising her chin to lock eyes. She saw the hope in his eyes, the barely excited smile; “You’ve been here for a little over a month and I know you haven't had your period yet.”

“That doesn’t mean anything…” Her words sounded unconvincing even to her own ears. She could sense the difference inside her. She simply couldn’t think about it. If she didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t become true. 

“You gotta take a test!” Jay said excitedly as he pulled her upstairs. She barely reacted. He opened a cabinet and took a pregnancy kit test, handing it to her. “Here, do it.”

“No...I don’t want to,” she could feel fresh tears pooling in her eyes. “I can’t-”

“-Baby, hey look at me," he said gently, but firmly.“You have nothing to be afraid of. I’m here for you.”

She shook her head, “No, you don’t understand…” tears fell freely down her cheeks now. “I can’t be a mom. I just can’t. I’m not ready. I told you.” 

Jay sighed but persisted. “I’m asking for now. Please do it.” 

Yara knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she did it. She nodded, taking the kit from his hands, turning to the toilet. She expected him to leave, but he stayed behind her staring.

“Can I at least have some privacy?” she tried hiding her glare. 

“For what?” he chuckled, “It's nothing I haven’t seen before.”

She sighed. “I won’t be able to pee with you standing there just staring. Please leave.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll be right outside.” With that, he left.

Yara pressed her palms to her eyes; she could feel a headache coming. She had to stay calm. This could well be nothing, just trauma or shock from everything that had happened. Yes, that had to be it. So much has happened in such a short time, it was bound to mess with her body. With a deep breath, she opened the test box and followed the instructions. 

Jay entered the bathroom five minutes later, finding her sitting on the floor and staring blankly at the wall. The test rested on the floor in front of her. She felt herself shaking inside. He hesitantly picked it up, checking the result.

“What do two lines mean?” he asked.

“I’m...pregnant.” Her voice was void of any emotion. Her brain went a thousand miles per hour trying to process everything. She was pregnant. With Jay's child. A stranger who forced her to live with him. Yara made a decision. She had to find a way to leave. She couldn’t have this child. She needed to get away from him. A sudden laugh startled her, and she screamed in surprise as Jay hugged her, face pressed to her midsection.

“I love you so fucking much!” his voice was muffled as he kissed her now exposed belly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

He stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She noticed tears of happiness in his eyes. She saw the wide smile he gave as he pulled away to look into her eyes. His smile fell when he noticed her expression.

“Aren’t you happy?”

“I-I don’t know...how to feel. I don’t know.”

“But sweetheart, we’re having a baby,” He laughed again, pressing his forehead to hers. “Our baby, our own little family just like we talked about as kids.”

That made her snap back to reality. She was going to be a mother. Yes, she’d liked the idea of motherhood, but not at that moment. Before, Yara had too many other things to worry about: her little brother, her workaholic dad, their house, the bills, and her job. A baby was just more stress added to the pile. Yet, she didn’t have any of that in Jay’s home. She only had him. But she knew nothing about children or babies. She couldn't do this. 

“I want to be alone,” she said firmly, slapping his hands away. “Leave," the tension inside her slowly rolled its way up. She felt it tighten up inside her chest. 

His eyes went wide in surprise. “Yara-”

“Leave!” She screamed, holding back her tears and heaving chest. 

He stood like he was going to answer back, but thought for a moment. Then he nodded. "Alright, I'll go," he said. “I’m not sure what’s going through your head right now,” the threat in his words was palpable, “but don’t do anything you’ll regret later.”

She ran to their bed as soon as she heard the bedroom door close. Grabbing a pillow, Yara screamed the loudest she could time and time again. She didn't care if he watched her now. She needed to get out. 

She had to do something.

She had to do something fast.


	7. I'm a Trustworthy Kind of Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yara gets to know more about Jay. Fragments of old memories resurface.  
> Yara meets someone new. He makes her curious as much as he makes her blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Here we are with chapter 7. No new tags or smut in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

She didn’t see Jay the next day. Yara woke up to an empty house which strangely bothered her, even more than usual. She supposed her reaction yesterday upset him. Getting up from bed, she spotted where he'd punched the wall the other night. He’d gotten so angry. Someone put chalk over the crack he left, but the paint reminded her of it. She shuddered, imagining him throwing that punch at her instead. She didn’t care if he didn’t lay a hand on her; nothing was stopping him from doing it, even if part of her knew he wouldn’t. Still, his whole behavior was off, and it scared her. What kind of person would call that love?

Now she was carrying his baby. It filled her with dread. She needed to escape again. Jay had the broken window replaced, so there was no chance of opening that again. She thought of the living room until she saw the new camera facing inwards. The faint red light told her he was always recording, always watching. It brought tears to her face again. 

She thought back to the test. Jay's happiness and those little blue lines that haunted her. Yara needed to get out somehow. Once she was out, she would go to a clinic. It hurt to even think about it, but she had to; she couldn’t possibly keep a baby in those circumstances. But she knew he was watching her even more closely; he might start working from home soon.

Every morning she watched the news for some sign her family was looking for her. Even if it was a small snippet, the disappearance of a police officer’s daughter should gain some traction. But no, they never mentioned it, not even once. Jay had to have something to do with that. He had to be more powerful than she initially thought. With so many connections, he’d have a way of keeping people from finding her. He might’ve paid off other detectives to look the other way or interfere in the investigation. She knew he’d do anything to keep her hidden. 

It put her off her breakfast and she curled into a ball on the couch. Her dad would never stop; no matter what obstacles got in his way, he’d keep on looking for her. She thought of TJ, who must be so scared and confused. She wished she could at least talk to him and see if he was alright. Her father worked all day, so she often took care of him. Who was if she was not there? Their aunt Nora worked and lived too far away to constantly come to watch him. It made her cry harder. 

She decided she’d read to take her mind off things. She picked up one of her favorites and headed back to Jay’s office. It was not his business one, but more of a den where he relaxed after work. Yara tended to keep away from it in fear of disturbing him. Opening the door, she finally got a better look. Plush sofas near the windows, white carpeting, bookshelf, and television were there. The typical sort of den. In one corner, he’d set up a piano. It must’ve been the one she heard him playing the other night. It was close enough to their bedroom for her to hear it. It was hard for her to believe someone like him had such a delicate hobby.

She went over to it and sat down on the bench. Her fingers slid over the smooth keys, letting their long notes go through the room. Yara idly played the keys. She'd never played before, but she liked the music. She tried recreating the melody she heard last night, but she wasn’t skilled enough. Then something caught her eye she didn't expect.

Sitting on a bench in front of a tree, two children smiled brightly at her. The photo was old, judging by the worn-out corners and folds. She recognized herself immediately in a pink jacket and matching hat for the winter; she couldn’t have been more than nine years old. Next to her sat a slightly older boy in a faded red hoodie. They both smiled as if in the middle of laughter. It made her heart ache. Had she actually known him? Her memories before the accident were always blurry and mixed up. She should've remembered someone who made such an impact in her life. Then again, there were still pieces of her mother she forgot. Yara continued playing aimlessly while staring at the photo. 

"Didn't know you played."

His voice startled her. She turned to find him by the door. In the room's natural light, he shined a golden honey color. He looked so much more different than the boy in the picture. 

"I don't. I was just messing around on it." The tension stuck itself in between them. She didn't look at him as she said, "I only came here to read. I wasn't going to snoop or anything."

"I didn't think you were." He took off his jacket, which left him in a fitted white shirt. Yara wished she didn't notice him so much. It was like a magnet. "You're free to go wherever you want."

"Except outside."

"Except outside," he confirmed. "But that can change with time. You are having my kid after all," he grinned, kissing the top of her head. "You'd need to get out and get some sunshine. We can go down to the beach or sit on the patio outside. Something nice where you two can relax." 

He was already referring to her and their unborn child as if everything was okay. She tried not groaning or tearing up at it. Jay sat on the bench beside her. He examined the keys in front of him, "I used to play for you, you know," he nodded to the picture. "I was meaning to show you that, but I doubt you remember it either. "

"You play?"

"I do. My dad thought music was for girls and pussies, so I could only play this little keyboard I had hidden in my room. My mom was too zoned out to care so she never said anything." He glided his fingers along the keys softly. The notes he played melted into this lovely soft melody Yara liked. She looked to see him focused on the notes. 

"You're good though. I heard you the other night. Why didn't you go into it when you got older?"

"I was already running this shit by then. You don't really get a choice when your dad leads a… this kind of business ." He chuckled, "I actually wanted to be a rapper, you know. I used to write my own songs and do covers. It's cringey, I know, but I loved it. Still do."

"It's not stupid. You can still go for it."

"Nah, it would bring too much attention to what I do now." Jay continued playing in front of her. She'd never seen him that calm before. He was usually aroused, angry, or stuck in his delusions of love. She imagined a much younger Jay practicing in front of his mirror. She imagined him putting his heart into every aspect of it.

"It must have hurt having to give up something you loved so much."

"I was used to it by then," he said. "I'd lost you when you moved far away because of your dad. Then I went to prison, so the pain isn't that different."

"Prison? For what?" She barely realized how eager she was to know more about him. “How old were you?”

"Drug shit." he shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. “And I was fifteen.”

“How long were you there?” Yara decided to probe a little more. “And...is that what you still work with? Drugs I mean.” She added when he looked at her with a raised brow.

“I was there for four years. Almost five because of a fight I got into, but they let it slide.” he averted his eyes once again, “And I own some... businesses downtown. Nothing you need to worry about.”

After that, an uncomfortable silence reigned between them. Jay seemed completely absorbed in his thoughts, fingers aimlessly but expertly playing the piano keys in a random melody. Yara watched him play, processing the new information. So he had been in prison. She wasn’t exactly surprised; he and his crew didn’t exactly look like law-abiding citizens if she remembered the party night correctly. Jay clearly didn’t care about the law. She was even more convinced he really was the reason why she wasn’t on the news.

“If I knew you for so long, how come I don’t remember a thing about you?" 

"I don't know. I'm not a brain surgeon." He kept playing. "I just know when I got out, you were already gone for good and I took over the business. I looked around for you but it's like you'd disappeared; I didn’t even know about the accident. I guess your dad had something to do with that. He never liked me."

Yara agreed. Jay was the exact type of person her father disapproved of. Even if he was a kid at the time, she couldn’t imagine her dad liking him much. She watched him play more. She found herself trying to conjure up memories of him, but they came in pieces. “We used to get food together, I think,” she said. “I remember going to this ice cream place.” 

“Frosty’s,” he grinned fondly. “You’d always get cookies and cream. It was your favorite.”

“Still is.” She then said, “And you’d get chocolate and vanilla swirled together...right?”

He stopped playing, “You remember that?”

“I think so.” Yara forced herself to think hard, “You sometimes got it in a cup...chocolate sprinkles and fudge…”

“Yeah, and?”

“You…” she paused, not wanting to say it. “You’d put cookie crumbles on my half when we shared it. I remember someone doing that for me.” 

Jay smiled, the expression making her insides flutter. “I did do that. I did it mostly because you begged me,” he snorted. He started playing again, though seemed much happier than before. “You’ll remember more stuff soon. I know you will.” 

Her heart fluttered and she couldn’t control the small smile on her lips. Yara was eager to remember more. It was like he was two different people; the boy from her memories and the man beside her. So different and so alike at the same time. She wanted to know more about him.

About them.

"You play beautifully," she said after a while. "Who taught you?"

"I learned it from videos mostly and reading stuff. I had a friend who taught me some things too." He then stopped, "Do you want me to teach you?"

Yara weighed the offer; it was better than waiting around for him to take her. If she was going to be his prisoner, she might as well make use of her time. A part of her also wanted to spend more time with him. To know more. She smiled in his direction. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Okay," he grinned. "Let's start with the basics."

It was nice. He was nice when he wanted to be, she realized. He was surprisingly patient with her, repeating instructions until she got the hang of it, not even once showing any sign of being annoyed. On the contrary, he seemed eager to teach her everything he could, answering every question she asked with a smile on his face. They'd gotten through beginner songs when the doorbell rang.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Ah shit, I completely forgot." He turned to her, "I have a meeting with some of the crew and because of certain situations we gotta do it here. I forgot to tell you."

Her eyes widened. "We're having company then?"

"Yes," he smiled at her words, "We are having company over. The meeting’s happening here, but we can continue lessons tomorrow." 

The doorbell rang through the house a second time. Jay gave her a brief kiss and said, "They'll probably invite their girls over later, so we'll have a little get together afterward. Nothing big or fancy; just some friends hanging out.” 

"You're going to let people see me?" Yara would've thought he might force her to hide. Anxiety went through her at the thought of getting the chance to escape again. Maybe ask someone for help? 

"Well, it's only people who know about you." He placed a hand on her thigh, giving a light squeeze. "But you'll still be good, right? You'll tell everyone how happy you are and that I treat you well?"

She heard the threat behind the touch and saw the glint of apprehension in his eyes. Yara pushed back the idea of running away; she couldn’t. Not like that. "Yes, Jay."

"Good girl," he smiled and kissed her cheek. The doorbell ringing made him finally stand up. "Put on something pretty, baby," he kissed her again, "I wanna show you off tonight."

* * *

Yara saw the rest of his crew walk into the house, nodding back when the men greeted her. She recognized Gray from the party, but the others remained mostly strangers to her. Seeing Gray, she thought of Suzy. She wondered what her friend might be thinking about her sudden disappearance after the party. Knowing her, Suzy might’ve not thought anything of it at the time. She hoped she’d get to ask him about her.

However, Yara did not get a chance. Jay led the men upstairs towards the den they’d been sitting in before she could say anything. She decided she’d enjoy the last hours of natural light, and go work on her painting in the living room for a while before their get-together. 

She’d continued brushing different shades of red around a curvy figure. She’d spent a few days perfecting the faceless woman covering herself from the viewer. Naked, vulnerable, and alone in a space of red and orange, she kept a white sheet over her torso and looked away in embarrassment. However, the sheet did not cover the legs that broke away into small octagon shapes. Yara frowned examining her shape; it reminded her of every time she gave herself over to Jay. She thought of how each time ripped a little bit of her dignity away. She wondered how much she would have left by the time their child arrives. The child. 

Jay’s child. 

No. No, not his. 

Hers. She would be a mother. The thought made her want to cry. She hardly remembered her own mother, so who could she learn from? Who would tell her what to do if the baby cried too much? Who would explain how to properly burp one without hurting them? She couldn’t have it. When she escaped, she would go to a clinic and do what she had to do. Thinking of it made her feel guilty, but she wasn’t ready. She just wasn’t.

Yara put in a few brush strokes and turned on the television. She kept the news on as background noise to her painting. As usual, she listened for her name, but the anchor never said it. Her father might be keeping it low key so Jay didn’t hurt her; that had to be it, she refused to believe anything else. But he wouldn’t do that now; not when she was pregnant. Part of her doubted he would even hurt her at all. She wished she could tell her dad somehow; get a letter or phone call to him and let him know. Then she could go home. 

An hour or two later, someone came downstairs. Gray glanced at her on his way towards the open kitchen. Seeing him grab a six-pack of beers, she guessed they sent him to grab the drinks. She didn’t say anything to him despite the burning questions inside her. The last thing she needed was Jay overhearing them somehow and thinking the worst. Plus, she doubted he’d want to speak with her. They barely knew one another. But then he approached her. 

“Congratulations, by the way,” Gray said to her. When she gave a questioning look, he continued, “Jay told us. I didn’t think you’d be the type to get knocked up so easily, but things happen, I guess.”

“Yeah...they do. Thank you.” She turned from her painting, “How’s Suzy?”

“Fine. She’s been trying to get in touch, but I told her the reception out here’s not that great.” 

A convenient lie for Jay. He got phone calls perfectly fine in the beach house. “Yeah, I've been having trouble calling her out here. Same with my dad and brother. I hope he hasn't been bugging her too much?" Yara had an urge to slap herself; why was she covering for him?

Gray glanced up to the stairs, then said, "He's called a few times. He stopped when he realized she wasn't hiding you." He edged closer to her and lowered his voice, "I, um, saw the wall. You know, in the bedroom? The door was open and I saw the new plaster." He looked to the stairs again, "He's...he's treating you okay? He's not, like, hurting you?"

Yara found herself looking there too. She tried seeing any dark shadows by the wall. "He's been good to me," she couldn’t take any chances. "He's just got that temper, you know? But he's never...hit me or anything."

"That's good," he didn't seem completely convinced. "His dad wasn't a great person, so I guess he picked up some traits from him. But, he loves you and you're having his kid now. I've never seen him this happy."

"Yeah...same." she wanted to scream. 

"Gray, are you getting the drinks or no-" 

Another person came down next. Golden. Tall. Lean. Yara looked over his sharp features, his dark eyes finding hers in the room. She hadn’t seen him when the others arrived, so he probably got there later; no way she wouldn’t have noticed him before. He’s a dream, she thought. The loose shirt he wore remained open up top to show off his sculpted chest. The sort of man girls drooled over. He must’ve turned heads wherever he went. He gave Yara a grin that brought butterflies to her stomach. 

"Hello, hello," he smiled at her. "You must be Yara. Jay’s told us a lot of things about you, but he downplayed how beautiful you are." He walked towards her with an extended hand, eyeing her up and down, "I'm Minsik."

"Nice to meet you," she replied, keeping herself composed in front of him as she shook his hand. It was big and warm, long fingers engulfing hers. She blushed. "You work for Jay too?"

"For? Nah, I work with him. We're old friends," he explained, with a smirk on his face. "I work his...finance department, you know? The books and making sure things get paid on time; that sort of thing."

Yara had a feeling that was not all he did. If her theory regarding Jay’s  'profession' was correct, none of the men inside that house held normal jobs. "Sounds like he trusts you a lot."

He smiled, "I'm a trustworthy kind of guy." Minsik stepped closer, "You'll learn that the longer you're here." He turned to the painting, "This is incredible. Did you paint this?"

"She's sitting in front of it, isn't she?" Gray interjected before Yara could say a word.

"Hush," Minsik snapped. "Go give Jay and the guys the beers before he comes down here himself."

"Yeah, but he'll wonder where you are if you're not with me." Gray raised his brows, "I hate to think what might happen if Jay thought you were hitting on his girl."

"He won't try anything.” he scoffed. “He needs me, and besides," he turned back to Yara, smiling again, "I'm just making conversation." 

"We really should go," Gray took Minsik's arm. "The meeting isn't over. We'll see you later, Yara."

"See you later, gorgeous."

She waved a hand. Minsik continued shooting glances back on his way to the second floor, then winked when he finally left her sight. Her cheeks reddened thinking about it. He was undeniably attractive. She wondered for a moment how those hands would feel on her body before she gasped in horror; why was she even thinking about another man while being in the situation she was in? While being with Jay?

No, she shook her head; she wasn’t with Jay.

Yara dropped the brush in her hand with a sigh; what was wrong with her? She couldn’t possibly be in her right mind. That wasn’t her. 

She decided she'd finish the painting later and left for her bedroom. Jay demanded she wore something pretty. She passed the room they were in on her way to the bedroom; the door was closed, but she could hear muffled voices mixing with the rap music playing. She put her ear against the door, trying to figure out the words; maybe she could hear something that would help her. A sudden sound made her jump and she stared in horror at the end of the hallway.

Minsik was leaving the bathroom, walking in her direction with a smirk on his face. “So, who are we spying on?” he whispered in a conspiratorial tone, stopping in front of the door as he pretended to eavesdrop. Yara stayed mute, just staring at him. “Any interesting conversations going on there?” his eyes widened in mock surprise. “Oh wow, looks like Simon’s daughter learned how to walk,” he laughed. “You won’t hear any juicy gossip from this group of morons, sweetheart.” He leaned in her direction, and Yara held her breath. “Go on darling, I won’t tell Jay you were listening.”

She nodded and blurted out a thanks as she walked to her room, looking back at Minsik. He winked in her direction before opening the door and getting in. She stood by her bedroom door, hand on the handle as she tried to calm her heartbeat. Yara really thought for a second that she would get caught eavesdropping. For some reason, Minsik decided to not say anything. A thought went through her mind, but she pushed it aside as fast as it had appeared; it wouldn't help to think that.

She shook her head and got in the bedroom, making a beeline to her wardrobe. She had a large assortment of clothes to choose from. For some reason, she tried thinking of something that would please both Jay and Minsik. 


	8. I Can Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsik makes an offer to Yara.

The rest of them indeed invited their girlfriends...who invited other people. The gathering became larger than she'd hoped. People hung around the house standing or sitting in every room. Everyone brought drinks so they'd created a large selection in the kitchen.

Yara stuck to water at Jay’s request, given her newfound state. To please Jay, she’d chosen a nice top and a glittering black skirt. He said he loved it, and it kept him happy. All she needed to do was keep him happy until she could find a way. 

"Then again, you could wear anything and I'd want you," he kissed right beneath her ear. He cupped her bottom with a squeeze and she shuddered. He chuckled in her ear, "Gosh, you're so sensitive." Yara wished her body didn't betray her that one time. She hated how her body was attracted to him, even though the rest of her was so unsure of him. “I’ve heard pregnant women get even more sensitive. Can’t wait to see how it affects you.”

She shifted uncomfortably in his lap. She was glad loud music played through the house; that way the people around them wouldn't hear all his shameless, suggestive comments. 

His crew sat with them in the living room, drinking and playing cards, a few girls hanging around them. She never noticed how many men ran around with him. It reminded her of the party that changed her life. Oh, how she regretted going. She would do anything to be able to go back in time.

Yara snapped out of her thoughts when the person seated next to them lifted his drink in a toast, his eyes on them.

“Congratulations on the new addition to the family,” the man said in a deep voice. He had introduced himself earlier as Simon Dominic. He was handsome like the others seemed to be, with his defined jawline and attractive smile. “A child is truly a blessing,” he flashed her a beautiful smile, little dimples in the corner of his mouth. “The day my daughter was born was the happiest of my life. I’m sure you can’t wait to meet your baby.”

Yara had to control herself to not scowl or roll her eyes in annoyance. People insisted on reminding her of it everywhere she went. She took a deep breath, feeling tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

A hand around her waist reminded her where she was, and she forced a smile in his direction. Jay instead went on to start a conversation about babies, asking for advice, and going on about what they would do when their baby was born. He had clearly put a lot of thought into it. It made Yara sick.

“I’m going to go get some more water,” she took that excuse to get out of his embrace. 

The two men barely paid her any mind when she left. She was glad the kitchen was empty when she entered it. Bracing herself against the sink, she forced back everything in her head. She wished he’d let her go upstairs. There she’d escape the congratulations, well-wishes, and fond smiles. In their bedroom, she could forget about the party that changed everything.

For a moment, Yara wondered what it might’ve been like if she’d never gone. She’d be with TJ and her dad. She’d be at home. She wouldn’t be pregnant or frightened. She filled up her glass and wondered how to sneak her way upstairs. 

“Hey Yara,” Gray entered the kitchen holding an empty glass. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she cleared her throat, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She took a drink of water for something to do. “Suzy isn’t with you? I’d hoped she’d come.”

“Nah, she’s not feeling too well so she stayed at home.”

Yara didn’t know how to feel about that. Suzy forced her to go to the party that night. She insisted Yara needed to get out of the house and have fun. Yara deeply wished to hate Suzy, but couldn’t find it in her. It wasn’t Suzy’s fault; it was Jay’s...and her own. She drank that night, had sex with a stranger, and ended up in his house. Suzy wasn’t to blame for that mistake. 

“Jay’s super happy about the baby,” Gray came beside her and poured himself a drink. “He doesn’t shut up about it,” he laughed softly. “He’s always wanted a kid. But, I don’t know, it’s kind of weird. Isn’t the mother usually the excited one?” 

She turned to him. He wasn’t quizzical or confused. He kept a straight face and looked into her eyes. He knew. She didn’t know how, but he did. If anything, he suspected.

“I am excited,” she said. “Just kind of a shock for me, I guess. I didn’t expect to get pregnant so soon. I don’t know if I’m ready for this, but it makes Jay so happy and I don’t want to disappoint him.” 

“Yeah, nobody likes Jay when he’s disappointed, huh?”

“No.” She took another drink to escape his reading expression. Suzy picked a good one, she thought. Yara wished she’d gotten such a choice. “How are you and Suzy getting along? She can be a bit excitable.”

He laughed, “She’s a firecracker alright. It’s going fine.” He paused for a second, then said, “We’re planning to go to L.A. for a few days. You should come with us.” Gray sipped his drink but did not break away from her. “It’s a nice getaway place. There’s lots of sunlight and fresh air; you can use some of that since you’re pregnant and all.” 

She looked over his face. “I’d like that. It’d be nice to get out of the house.” she shrugged. “I don’t think Jay will let me though.”

“You should get out.” Minsik walked into the kitchen and Yara caught herself gazing over him again. “Especially with a face like yours.”

“Minsik,” she greeted him. She replayed their encounter in the hallway earlier. She tried not blushing from it. “Hm, are you enjoying the party?” 

“Yes, now that I’m talking to you,” he flashed her one of those smiles of his, and she blushed. “Actually, I meant to talk to you in private.” That last bit was said in Gray’s direction, which kept his gaze firmly on the taller man.

“Whatever you’re doing, stop it,” Gray said in a firm tone. Yara wondered why he seemed so hostile towards Minsik. He seemed so nice. There was definitely something going on she wasn’t aware of.

“Stop what?” the other man retorted. “I just wanna talk to Yara and, as far as I know, Jay’s not her owner, is he sweetheart?”

“No, he is not.” Yara was quick to say. She wouldn’t let those people think Jay controlled her to that point. She was not a pet. “We can talk.”

“Yara no, he-” Gray started.

“Oh, fuck off,” Minsik chuckled with a wave in the other man’s direction. “Go suck Jay’s dick or whatever it is you do.”

Yara gasped as Gray held Minsik by his shirt’s collar, pulling him closer and whispering something she couldn’t hear. It all happened in a second before Gray let go of and stormed out of the kitchen. Yara stared at Minsik, mouth agape.

“Ah, what an asshole, am I right?” Minsik said with a sheepish smile, fixing his shirt. “Sorry about that, doll.”

“A-are you okay?” she asked, still a little shaken. “What was that all about?”

“Oh, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over,” he shrugged. “Just Gray being an overzealous lap dog, that’s all. “ He passed by her in the direction of the drinks, filling two glasses with vodka, handing one in her direction. Yara shook her head.

“I can’t drink, but thanks.” She raised her water glass, “I’m good.”

“Oh, right…” his gaze fluttered down to her midsection before locking on her eyes again. “He won’t shut up about it. I expected you to look happier though.” His brown eyes seemed to stare right into her soul. She broke eye contact.

“I am,” she was quick to say. “I’m still in shock, that’s all.”

He hummed in response, not looking convinced in the slightest. “Anyway, I was wondering if you had more art I could check out,” he said, coming closer. Yara blushed a little at his proximity. “That one from earlier was pretty good.”

“I do, yes hmm…” Yara looked behind her in the direction of the living room, spotting Jay still talking enthusiastically with Simon. “Follow me.”

He followed Yara downstairs to the room she had turned into a small studio and storage. She kept most of her finished pieces there, as well as sketches and art supplies. Jay had hung some of his favorites throughout the house.

She turned on the light and quickly went on to grab some of her artwork. She didn’t want to take too long and risk Jay starting looking for her. Minsik lingered by the door, watching her.

“You can come in if you want,” she told him over her shoulder. She felt him as he approached, stopping right behind her. His warmth rushed over her back; she imagined him touching her arms, smoothing over her skin. It’d be a nice change from Jay’s roughness sometimes...or would it? Yara ignored his presence, turning to a table at the corner where she displayed her paintings.

“I can see you prefer impressionism,” he got closer, looking at her work with a look of appreciation. “It’s really good, your technique is amazing.”

She smiled at his compliments. She was always proud of her art, one of the few things she was good at. There were four canvases on display:

A woman cried tears of blood, her chest ripped open as she held her heart in her hands;

A storm in a pitch-black sea, angry waves crashing against a ravine where a single white figure stood;

Two faceless figures involved in the threads of passion, both holding a knife to the other’s heart; 

And one of her latest ones, where a mother holding a baby stood showered in the rain, surrounded by lightning.

“So, who’s your favorite? Monet or Renoir?” he asked, now looking at her.

“Hm, neither actually,” she smiled. “Erin Hanson has been my inspiration from the beginning. She was my mom’s favorite artist.” It felt like one of the only things still connecting her to her mom; painting always used to be their shared hobby.

“Hanson…” he pondered her answer, looking at the paintings again. “Yeah, I can see it,” he started pacing around the room, looking at some of her other works. “I have this friend that owns some art galleries in the city. I wonder if you would be interested in displaying your work there?”

“Oh, is that so?” she felt flattered he thought her paintings good enough for art galleries. She always thought it was more the kind to be sold on the streets. Then again, most of her favorite artists started just like that. “I would love that! You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would,” his gaze trapped hers as he moved close enough to touch her. “Also, I couldn’t help but notice...is everything going okay with Jay?”

“Yes...why do you ask?” she avoided his eyes, focusing on the jar of brushes near her.

“Just thought you seemed to be…” he glanced at her paintings. “...going through something.”

Yara bit her lip. First Gray, now Minsik. Everyone seemed to notice something going on between them. She worried for a moment Jay might start noticing too. She appreciated Gray showing concern, even if he seemed hesitant to help her. She couldn’t blame him. He worked for Jay after all; they were good friends on top of that.

But Minsik...he was different. He didn’t seem to be afraid of Jay, and he was clearly aware that something was wrong.

“I- He-,” she choked on her words. Ask for help, she screamed in her head. Ask for help before it walks out the door. "No, everything's fine,” she forced a smile in his direction, turning to the door. “Jay is probably wondering where I am. I think we should go back upstairs.” 

He nodded, following her. They almost reached the top when he grabbed her arm, pressing her against the wall. His face came so close she could feel his hot breath on her skin. He smelled like alcohol and smoke and something warm and spicy.

The hairs behind her neck rose. She made a move to push him away but he pressed further against her. 

“I can help,” he whispered in her ear. “I can take you away from him,” his hands grabbed her hips. She shuddered at the pressure of his hands. “He won't be able to touch you again. You can stay with me. I’d take care of you.”

“I-I barely know you,” she looked up the stairs, almost hoping Jay would appear. “You’re drunk, Minsik. You don’t know what you’re saying. Please let me go.”

“I notice how you blush every time I look at you,” his lips grazed her cheek and she turned her head away. It brought a queasy feeling to her stomach; not one caused by her pregnancy. “How you look at me when you think I’m not looking. Don’t lie Yara, I know you’re attracted to me.”

“I- I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.” That was not what she wanted. Yes, Minsik was handsome and she liked his compliments on her work. Yes, she admitted she felt a sliver of attraction to him, but it’d been in a harmless way. However, that was not what she wanted. The last thing she needed was more men messing with her life. “But everything’s okay between me and Jay,” she pushed his hands away. 

“I don’t think that’s the case,” said Minsik, finger on her chin so she looked him in the eyes. “You look...scared around him sometimes, and I know Jay isn’t the nicest guy.”

“He’s good to me,” she replied, needing to defend him. “He takes care of me.”

“But I can take care of you too,” he pushed a stray hair from her face. “You wouldn’t have to worry about anything with me. I don’t even mind that you’re pregnant; we can work around that.”

“I don’t worry about anything with Jay either,” she said. It was not entirely true, but there was no need for him to know. “Thank you for your concern though.”

His eyes stared at her for a long pause, studying her. Yara gulped, extremely nervous as he kept eye contact.

He reminded her of a wild cat; she was the mouse he’d trapped in a corner. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he chuckled. “Fine darling, do whatever you want. You know where I am if you change your mind.”

His hands finally let her go, and Yara almost ran back to the crowded living room, quickly making her way to the sofas. Minsik’s scent still lingered in her nostrils. She hoped Jay wouldn’t be able to smell him on her.

She hated to think what might happen if he thought someone else touched her. 


	9. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Yara give a little public show.  
> Minsik puts Jay in his place, a plan forming in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Probably one of our favorite chapters in the whole fic thus far.  
> There's a lot of smut, but some plot too lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

She tried shaking off the feelings Minsik left. His breath and cologne lingered in her nose for a bit; she decided she didn’t like it. His cologne was too musky and heavy; she would bet he mostly used it to cover the cigarette scent on his clothes. Yara supposed she’d gotten accustomed to Jay’s lighter, more natural scent. 

She’d grown used to a lot of things about him.

Walking through the house, she couldn’t help comparing the two. Minsik was skinnier than built up Jay; his grip did not tighten as much nor did he feel as strong. She stood by the corner of the living room area where Jay couldn’t see her. She found herself looking over his wide shoulders, knowing full well they lead to his muscled arms. He was shorter than other men she knew, but his strength aroused her. How he was able to lift her up with no problem and sling her over his shoulder; the way he could toss her onto their bed before he hovered over her. 

No, she shouldn’t like that. It was wrong. This was all very wrong. Minsik offered to help her. He could easily take her away right now, and she’d be free. Why the hell did she say no?

Yara turned to where they’d been standing and found the doorway empty. She felt stupid, but then again, Minsik...she wasn’t sure about him. Yes, he’d seen a woman in trouble and wanted to help, but she found something off about him. It hadn’t been that way with Jay. She’d fallen into his trap far too easily.

She looked back to Jay, who continued talking to people around him. By his gestures, she could tell he was in the middle of a story. The listeners around him laughed at something he said, and she overheard him through them. She stood wondering over him before a woman came up right beside him. Thick and lush with long black hair, she flashed Jay a smile as she sat down. They must know one another judging by how close she stayed to him. She reminded her of the kind of girls she saw in hip-hop videos; the unattainable beauties that could have any man they wanted.

Her whole body tensed up seeing the woman’s hand slide over Jay’s knee, her smile becoming more flirty. 

Hell no.

Not after everything he had done to her. No way was he going to start flirting with another woman right in front of her. She was carrying his child, damnit. Right as she made to move, she saw Jay gently take the woman’s hand off him. But, she was a persistent one. 

“Hey, I’m back,” Yara came up and slipped into the seat between them, ultimately forcing the woman’s hand away permanently. “Sorry I took so long,” she said to Jay, touching his knee like she’d done, “Got held up.” She then looked back to the other woman, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m Yara,” she held out her hand, a tight smile on her lips, “Jay’s girlfriend.” 

“I’m Chloe,” she replied, shaking her hand. Yara saw the disappointment in her eyes as she turned to Jay, “I’ll see you around then.”

“Yeah, see ya.” 

They both watched her leave, and she instantly regretted it all. She should have let him. Then she’d have one more reason to run away. “Who was that?”

“Chloe,” he said with a shrug.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“She’s just someone I hooked up with a long time ago. You’re not the only one who’s addicted to this dick apparently,” he chuckled as he rubbed her knee gently. 

“Shut up,” she shoved him lightly, trying not to blush. 

“Are you actually jealous?” he turned her head to look at him, “Aw, you are. How cute!”

“I’m not jealous!” Yara said a little too loudly as she hit his chest lightly, “I’m having your kid. You’ve kidnapped me and trapped me in your house. I’m not gonna stand there and watch you flirt with someone else,” she whispered, gaze now firmly locked on his.

“Oh, I wasn’t flirting with her.” He pulled her legs up over his lap and slid her over him. “I tried getting her off me, but I guess I’m that irresistible.”

“And modest too,” she shrugged and focused on the hem of her skirt. “Maybe you should’ve gotten her pregnant.” she said snarkily, “She’d love to have you as her baby daddy.” 

He laughed, “I’d be stupid to get a woman like her pregnant. I’d never get rid of her.” He pressed his lips to her jaw, then whispered, “You’re the only woman I’ve ever wanted a family with; the one who I see myself with. I love you.” He kissed underneath her ear, “Plus, you can’t resist me either.” 

She hated admitting how truthful it was.

He'd chosen a black shirt with hearts and flowers dotted on it; she noticed how he kept the first three buttons undone so she saw his defined chest and his lion tattoo. Yara wished she didn't notice those things.

She wished she could find him repulsive and vile. Yet, she found herself putting her hand on the arm draped over her thighs. Her body didn't yearn for his, but she did catch herself looking at him more than usual. Especially with his hair parted and cut so she could see the angel tattoo behind his head. Why did she like his tattoos so damn much? Especially the ones on his hands. She liked the contrast of her clear skin and his inked hands. She started enjoying the gentle touches he’d leave on her; the way he caressed her and held her so close to him. 

The idea of those hands on someone much prettier and more desirable picked at her. 

Everyone was too busy partying and enjoying themselves; They didn't see Jay’s hand tightly squeeze her thigh. It sent shivers down her spine. She felt his fingers pressing down on her inner thigh and she shifted from it. The touch felt so different from Minsik’s moments ago. Jay’s touch melted her depending on where he felt her. 

“And I’m not the only one who gets flirted with,” he said in a seemingly nonchalant tone.

“What do you mean?” she knew exactly what he meant, but didn’t meet his eyes. 

“What were you and Minsik talking about?” he asked in her ear, tucking hair behind it. “You two seem pretty friendly.” 

“My work,” she said quietly. She couldn’t tell him about what just happened. He would probably kill Minsik, if not hurt him terribly. “He has a friend who owns a gallery in the city, and he thought of showing some of my paintings there. Nothing more.”

“Hm, why do I have trouble believing that? I saw how close you two were on the stairs just now. You think I don’t get jealous too?” he squeezed her thigh again, “I’ve caught you looking at him.” Yara’s eyes went wide. He laughed softly, ”You should remember I see everything in this house.”

“Jay, I-” how could she forget about the cameras? She felt so stupid. 

“-Don’t lie. I saw him. He’s been looking at you all night. You went into the kitchen hoping he’d follow you, didn’t you? You enjoyed him flirting with you and looking at you that way. I at least have the decency to politely decline; you just let them drool all over you.” He brushed his lips on the rim of her ear, “Did he touch you? Did you fuck him in that little studio of yours, hm?”

“If you really saw everything you would see that nothing happened,” she answered, trying to push him away in annoyance. Of course he would act like that. “You’re being such an asshole.”

“You weren’t being much better either; I’m only looking out for you,” he looked her in the eyes. “Now tell me what you were both doing by the stairs.”

“I already told you we weren't doing anything! You saw it yourself. Minsik is drunk, but he wouldn’t try anything.”

“You better be telling me the truth,” he pulled her even closer in his lap, lips on her neck. She shivered at the fingertips on her skin, “I am the only one allowed to touch you.” The hand on her thigh started going up, his fingers sliding between her legs. “Look over there,” she followed his gaze, freezing when she locked eyes with Minsik. He sat observing them from the other side of the room. His eyes traveled up and down her body as if forced to memorize her. She wasn’t sure if she enjoyed it or not. 

“Jay-”

“-How about we give him a show?” his fingers slipped even closer to her core and she gasped. ”It’s not like he’s ever gonna see you come.” 

“Jay please, not here,” she looked around in a slight panic, hoping no one else was watching them. “Let’s just go upstairs.”

“Shh, baby girl, it’s okay. Nobody’s paying attention except him.” She moaned against his neck as his fingers finally pressed against her underwear. He rolled the tips of his fingers around the top in small circles. He smiled when her dampness started going through the fabric. “Look at you getting all turned on. Is it him watching? Does that turn you on?” He dug his hands further up on her still rubbing and she squirmed, hiding her blushed face against his shoulder. “Or is it the fact that I’m about to finger fuck you in public?” 

“I-I think you’re the one excited for him to watch me come,” she whispered in his ear, shifting in his lap, pressing against his erection. Jay hissed but didn’t stop his movements on her cunt. “Let’s go to the bedroom and you can fuck me all you want.”

“Nah baby, I don’t think we will.”

She gasped as he pushed her panties to the side and entered her without any resistance. She was so glad for the loud music and dim lighting. She stayed still to give his hand room, feeling his fingers fill her like they always did. She gripped his shoulders as he fingered her. 

“Now fucking look at him while I fuck you,” he said in her ear, nibbling her lobe softly. She hesitated before looking back at Minsik through heavy lids and parted lips.

He sat there watching them, a lip between his teeth when he saw her. A girl straddled his lap, kissing his neck, but he seemed to pay her no mind. He focused himself on them.

She wondered for a moment if he was aroused or angry, moaning when he licked his lips at the same time Jay flicked her clit.

She noticed his smile grow.

So did Jay. “That fucker’s enjoying this. Stay away from him, do you hear me?” he nipped at her neck with his teeth. “You’re mine, no one else’s.”

“Jay, oh my God...Jay,” she moaned as he started pumping his fingers faster, thumb grazing repeatedly over her clit. She hid her face on his neck again. Her thighs and arms shook from the pressure inside her. “P-please don’t stop.”

“Trust me, I don’t plan to,” he turned to kiss her passionately on the lips. “When we’re done here, I’m taking you upstairs and fucking you the way a little slut like you should be fucked.” 

He wiggled the tips of his fingers inside her, curling them to her g-spot, and she squealed. “Do you think we should invite him to watch that session too?” he asked, going deeper. “Let him watch me fill you up with all my cum?” Yara bit his shoulder at the thought. “You like that, huh? That sleazy fucker really should know how to keep his hands off another’s man’s woman...especially a pregnant woman.”

“I’m so close…” she whimpered, as his fingers kept fucking her. “Jay, Jay, I’m so fucking close.”

“Yes baby, come for me. Let him see what I do to you.”

Yara came with a muffled scream on his shoulder, unheard to everyone but Jay, who kissed her before pulling his fingers out. They glistened with her juices in the dim lighting and she turned red as a tomato as he put his fingers in his mouth. 

He moaned, sucking her juices off his fingers, “Fuck, baby girl, I never get tired of your taste.”

She glanced at Minsik, who was still looking at them, jaw slack and eyes glazed over. The girl on his lap was still grinding on him, sucking hickeys against his skin. He suddenly broke the gaze, standing up and dragging the girl with him somewhere off the room. Jay laughed.

“You got him so horny I’m surprised he didn’t come right there.” He looked her in the eyes, nose pressing against hers as he smiled into a kiss, “Now, he wasn’t the only one you made horny, baby girl. How about we finish this upstairs?”

She stood up with shaking legs and grabbed his hand as they both went upstairs. Dozens of the dirtiest things went through her mind. Yara never felt like this with someone. She never craved or desired anyone before Jay, even if it did start off badly. She could feel his fingers in her still, teasing and curling inside her. Her sex pulsed for more, as if the first orgasm did not fulfill her needs.

Jay became a drug to her. Once she had a hit, she needed more and more. 

Once in the bedroom, she slammed the door behind them and pushed herself to him. Her hands went over his chest and stomach and down to his belt. He quickly pulled off her top, and nearly tore off her skirt.

Her orgasm didn't shake off the arousal. She wanted him to do it again; she wanted him to use her the way they both liked. Their lips crashed together as they stripped one another; she wanted to touch him everywhere on his tattooed body. She felt over his hard muscles, taking in the definitions and lines on his skin. She felt so lucky to have him. 

God, he was gorgeous. 

They hit the bed and she straddled him. 

"Fuck me," she moaned into his lips, grinding her wetness on his boxers. "Fuck me and use me." She felt him groping her bottom and giving it a small spank, "Please," she begged, "I need it. I need you. Nobody fucks me like you do; they never will."

"No, they won’t." He gave her ass a quick slap before pulling down his boxers. Yara's mouth watered seeing his cock twitch as it grew harder. "And nobody sucks my dick better than you do. On your knees, baby girl.” 

Yara sank onto the floor in front of him. She scooted closer and took him in her hand. She never really noticed his length and width before. Yara pulled in long, slow strokes, feeling him pulse in her hand. Jay groaned every time she squeezed his tip or rubbed the sensitive underside. She loved the way he responded to her touches with low, deep groans. Looking upwards at him, she admired the view of him above her. Muscles tensing and hands gripping her hair, he stared back and watched through heavy lids. She wanted to please him.

She actually wanted to please him. An annoying voice in the back of her head said she should hate it…

But, damn he looked so good. 

“You’re mine, got it?” he practically growled. “This mouth is mine. This cunt is mine. Even your cute ass is all mine.” She felt herself getting wetter at his words. His possessive tone did things to her she couldn’t explain. “Do you understand what I said?” She gagged when he thrust further into her mouth, then he abruptly pulled away, “Say it. Say who you belong to.”

“You,” Yara managed to say between gasping breaths. “I belong to you.”

“Good girl.”

He soon guided her on his length, and she let him. His cock slick from her spit, she easily slid up and down on it. She loved how he filled her mouth; her lips stretched and tongue flattened to make room for him. Beads of his taste fell on her tongue and she swallowed them, coaxing more out of him. She could feel it pulse and twitch each time she took him deep; his moans went in time with her movements, praises and curses coming from his lips. 

He grinned when he pulled her off him a moment, drool on her chin and breasts. When he groaned about how pretty his ‘pet’ looked teary-eyed and gasping, her clit pulsed. Then she willingly took it back in her mouth. 

"That's right, take it all," he groaned, pushing her until she reached the base. "Take all of my cock. You’re such a good girl, and you’re all mine."

Yara continued throating him even as her eyes teared up and spit went down her chin. His deep moans carried through the air and she wanted to hear more. When he withdrew again, he wiped her chin and kissed her hard.

"Let me ride you," she breathed, her throat somewhat sore. "Please. I want you in me."

"Then come up here, baby."

Jay rested against the pillows as she straddled him. Hands on her hips, he helped guide her onto his tip before she slid down. He filled her so nicely; she almost felt her body inviting him inside as if he belonged there. She supposed he did now that he'd gotten her pregnant.

Yara let out a series of whimpers feeling him touch her deep inside. She swore she could come just from him being hilt deep. Jay only chuckled and pushed himself up into her, but let her set the pace. 

She started slowly rocking on him so her body could feel every inch. It didn’t hurt. The stretching, the pushing, and pulling didn’t bother her anymore. She enjoyed it more than she should. She’d tried taking it slow to savor the sensation, but her arousal got the better of her. She started grinding faster before finally pushing herself up and down on him. 

Her hands traveled down his body; his muscles tightened from the strain of bucking up to meet her, his tattoos more noticeable than usual. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

She felt lucky.

He could be so much worse.

Their moans mingled together when her nails scratched into his shoulders and down his chest. 

"If I'd know doing that got you like this," he moaned, "I would've finger fucked you in front of people sooner. Maybe next time I'll fuck you in front of everyone. Then people can see what a little slut you are.” 

She slapped his cheek, "As if...as if you would, you fucking pussy." She rode him faster, keeping her gaze on him. He felt so good inside her. “You’d never let anyone see me...see me like this.” 

His hand clasped around her throat, holding her still as he squeezed lightly. "You think I fucking won't?” he pulled her against him and kissed her roughly. “Do you think I won't? Haha, bitch bet. Come here."

Pulling out, Jay pushed her off him and dragged her to the window by her hair. Yara gasped as he pushed her naked body to the cold glass. People still partied down below by the pool outside and around the backyard. She doubted anybody might spot them with everything going on, but the thrill sent chills over her body.

Jay roughly bent her over and slid himself back inside, relentlessly shoving in and out. Hand around her throat, he rubbed her clit from behind as he whispered in her ear. 

"Look at all of them down there," he growled, forcing her to look at the people below. "All those people right there? One of them can easily glance up and see you getting pounded. They’d see how much you like being fucked like a whore." He gave her clit a sharp slap before resuming rubbing. "Lift your leg," he held one of her legs by the knee, "Let them see your naughty pussy full of cock and cum."

"They're...they're seeing you too," she murmured back. "Show them how good you fuck me; show them that I'm yours."

“And I’m yours, baby.” He moaned against her ear, marking her neck with open mouth kisses. “You’re as much mine as I’m yours. No one else's.”

She braced her hands against the window and tried balancing herself on her one foot. All their pleasure mounted up into hard, crashing orgasms that trembled through them both. Her senses searched for the hot feeling he left when he finished inside her. Even if she was already pregnant, she liked feeling him leak out of her. It made her his. Knowing she’d squeezed every drop out made him hers. 

Jay let her leg down, but kept her in his arms and kissed her neck. Yara shook against him while ripples of her orgasm left her. Neither of them said anything when they crashed onto the nearby bed.

She didn't know whether to sleep or clean herself. She only laid there in her post-climax glow, feeling like she was floating on a cloud. 

She looked over at Jay. Yara knew she could do worse than him. Minsik might intrigue her a bit, but Jay never holds anything back. She, for a moment, wished she remembered other things about him.

She needed to remember more.

Yara scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. 

"We should go back to the party," she breathed. 

"Nah," he wrapped an arm around her, "I don't want to be there. I want to be here with you." He turned on their television and pulled the covers over them both. "I'll clean you up in a minute," he said, kissing the top of her head, "Let's just cuddle for now, hm?"

Yes, Yara could do so much worse. 

* * *

Minsik needed to come; it ran like fire through his body. He felt he might explode from the feeling. He grabbed the woman sucking his dick by her hair, pushing her head down into his groin. She gagged but kept sucking, her moanings making it all the more pleasurable. He closed his eyes and imagined Yara on her knees with his dick in her mouth.

Fuck.

Yara's face while she came.

Jay’s eyes looking right at him.

It was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

If he could’ve, he would’ve taken her right there, right then. Fuck, he would’ve even let Jay join them. He might not like the man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think he was hot. He thought of Jay’s eyes looking at him while licking his fingers clean of her. It almost made him come on the spot.

He pictured the three of them right there on the couch: Him pounding away at Yara while Jay thrust deep into him. 

He had to get his hands on her. It didn't matter if she was Jay’s and carrying his kid; he loved a challenge. 

He craved it. Nothing kept him going like a good game of cat and mouse.

And he always got what he wanted at the end.

“Stand up and take your panties off,” he ordered, pushing the woman off of him and onto the sofa he had been sitting on. He didn’t remember her name, but that wasn’t important. He just needed someone to fuck, “Get on all fours, ass up.” He reached for his jacket and pulled out a condom, putting it on before grabbing her hips and roughly thrusting inside. She gasped with a cry but stayed still as he started fucking her.

“Oh my god, Minsik-” she moaned and started pushing against him. He spanked her ass and she let out a small scream. “Fuck me harder.”

“Shut up,” he growled with another spank to her ass. He didn’t want to hear her voice. He wanted to imagine it was Yara he was fucking, not some random woman whose name he’d forgotten. He closed his eyes as he started thrusting harder, chuckling lightly. 

They were in Jay’s den. It was the first place he could think of when leaving the living room. Someplace that was Jay’s, somewhere personal to him. He wanted to let him know he was fucking someone in his den while thinking of his woman. He might’ve gone into the bedroom if that didn’t end in a death sentence. Minsik might be bold, but he wasn’t suicidal. 

Fuck, to have Yara on Jay’s bed would be a dream. She’d look so sweet laying naked amongst the sheets; her most intimate parts exposed and ready for him to take. Minsik pictured her soft body underneath his fingertips; her pretty face contorted by the pleasure he gave her. He’d be gentle at first, of course, exploring and kissing her body. He’d want her nice and warmed up before he slid inside. He tried picturing how tight she might be, but the woman under him made that impossible. 

Hell, Jay could be there too. He could watch his pretty girlfriend be wrecked by another man; kissing and caressing her before they both took turns.

As the girl started pushing back into him, he thought of Jay doing the same. 

He couldn’t stand the guy but he definitely wouldn’t say no to that.

Minsik kept pushing into her harder and harder, his thrusts getting sloppier and more sporadic as he got closer to coming. 

Yara. Yara. Yara. 

Her begging. Her pleading for him to fill her. He bet she liked that, especially if Jay got her pregnant so easily. He thought of her quaking knees and shaking hands when she came on Jay’s fingers. She’d look equally delicious coming on his dick. 

He finally came with a groan, nearly falling on top of the woman before catching himself. He pulled out after a moment and sat down, catching his breath. He reached again for his jacket and took out a cigarette pack and a lighter.

He barely looked at the woman beside him as he lit up a cigarette, head back as he pulled smoke into his lungs. She was looking at him, clearly waiting for something.

“How much do you want?” he asked in between another drag of smoke.

“W-what?” she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He finally took a good look at her: thin, bleached blond hair, big dark eyes, pretty.

Vulgar.

“How much money?” he asked again, pulling out his wallet. He didn’t mind the people that approached him for his money; after all, it was only a transaction. Everything in life was a transaction. 

“Money?!” exclaimed the woman. He looked at her in annoyance; was she dumb? She made a huffing noise and got up, putting her red dress down while looking furiously at him “Are you calling me a whore?”

“You could’ve fooled me, doll.” He took out two hundred dollars and extended them in her direction, “Take it.”

“I don’t want your fucking money!” she slapped his hand away, and the bills fell on the ground. “Oh my god, do you even remember my name?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” 

“It’s Nancy, you fucking asshole,” she looked at the brink of crying. He was starting to get annoyed. Why did they always take these things personally? It’s not like he showed any interest beyond what’s between her legs. “We met at one of Jay’s parties. We’ve had sex before!”

“Well Nancy, it seems like it wasn’t anything too memorable then.” He made a dismissive gesture, “Now take the money and go.”

Nancy said nothing as she stormed out of the room, money still left on the floor. Minsik kept smoking his cigarette like he had all the time in the world.

The room was dark, the only light being the bright full moon outside. The muffled noise of music and talking could be heard coming from downstairs. He wondered if Jay and Yara were still there.

He doubted it, with the way Yara got Jay so hot and bothered.

Minsik knew he’d personally be pounding away at her all night if it were him. He needed to have her even if for a few hours. His body craved to be against her; he wanted to taste the juices Jay had and fuck the holes Jay did. He wanted Yara, and he’d have her. 

He was enjoying his smoke in the shadows when a shape by the door made him turn his head.

Jay stood leaning against the door frame, wearing nothing but boxer briefs. Minsik couldn’t control his eyes from wandering over the other man’s body. His firm muscles and v-cut in his waist were worth drooling over. Judging by his tousled hair and red scratches on his chest and stomach, he’d been with Yara. So...she scratched, huh? He liked that. 

Their eyes met and something flashed across Jay’s eyes.

Anger. 

“Did you just fuck that girl on my couch?”

Minsik grinned and exhaled a cloud of smoke, “What if I did?”

“You better buy me a new one then.” He got in the room and grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair. He turned to leave, stopping by the door, “And get the fuck out of my house,” he said over his shoulder.

“Is Yara’s cunt as sweet as she is?” Those words made Jay freeze in his tracks.

“What the fuck did you just say?” he slightly turned towards Minsik, fists closed by his side.

“She has beautiful lips,” he smirked as he saw Jay’s muscles tense even further. “I wonder how deep she can take my co-”

Jay had his hands on him before he could blink, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Minsik didn’t even flinch, holding the other man’s furious gaze with a smug grin. He blew a cloud of smoke towards Jay’s face.

“Careful, Jay…” he chuckled, a threat clear in his tone. “I’m going to start thinking you want to kiss me.”

“Don’t you fucking dare to get close to her again, do you hear me?” Jay’s tone made a chill go down his back, but he kept smirking. “And keep her name out of your mouth.”

“Or what?” Minsik asked in a mocking tone. “Are you gonna scare me like you scare her? Hit me? Oh, my father would love to hear about that.”

“Fuck you and fuck your fucking father,” Jay snarled. “If I even think you touched her, I swear to God I’ll kill you.” 

Minsik got closer to Jay’s face.

“No, you won't,” he whispered, “Cause if you do, you’ll lose everything you worked so hard for, including your pretty little doll.” He smiled when he saw the fear hidden in Jay’s eyes, “Maybe I’ll keep her all to myself. I can treat her way better than you do, that’s for sure.”

“She’s mine!” Minsik controlled a burst of nervous laughter as Jay got a hand around his neck. In any other circumstance, he would be quite into it. But not when the man in front of him looked like he’d murder him on the spot. “She’s my woman; the mother of my child. All I do is to keep her safe. We love each other.”

“Does she know that?” Minsik really had to laugh then. No way the man could be so messed up in the head. “Have you actually looked at her? Seen the fear in her eyes? How she reacts when someone mentions she’s pregnant with your kid? She hates it. She hates you,” he grabbed Jay’s wrist and pushed the man away. Jay didn’t respond; he only looked at him. “Fuck, if that’s how you treat what’s yours I’m sure I can treat her much better. Does she even enjoy herself when you fuck her? Or do you just rape-”

“Shut the fuck up!” 

Minsik felt the punch before he could even hear the words. He grabbed his jaw, massaging it as he felt blood fill his nose, and stream down to his lips. He stared at Jay, who had a fist raised in his direction, his whole body trembling as he clearly tried to control himself. When Minsik stood there, he lowered his fist, but the rage sat inside him still.

Minsik really hit a nerve; the man looked ready to kill him. He wanted to keep pressuring him. It was always so fun to get on his nerves.

But his self-preservation warned him to stop there. 

“Lucky for you, I’m a reasonable man,” he said as he stood up, grabbing a paper tissue from a nearby table and pushing it against his bleeding nose. He winced at the pain, but it didn’t feel broken. Even when angry, Jay controlled his strength. “I won’t tell my father a word about this,” he grabbed the money still on the floor, putting the bills on the elastic of Jay’s boxers. The other man didn’t move. “For the couch,” he said. He then grabbed his things and made a move to leave. 

However, something by the piano made him stop and do a once over; an old picture of two children in a park. He smiled to himself, analyzing the picture, and saved that information.

He looked back at Jay, ”You should really take better care of Yara, you know? Little birds like her aren’t meant to be kept in cages. Someone might just appear and open the gate.”

Minsik didn’t hear a word from Jay as he left the room and went downstairs, passing by the people still partying, and into the driveway outside. He got inside his yellow sports car and quickly looked for a number on his phone. He pressed ‘call’ and waited until a deep voice picked up.

“I might have some new personal information regarding Jay Park,” Minsik said, a plan already forming in his head, “Interested?


	10. Please Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> We would first like to apologize for the long wait on the new chapter :) we would also like to tell you that updates will be more inconsistent going forward, due to some new projects we've been working on.  
> We're not giving up on this one tho :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

She woke up beside him, but this time didn’t leave the bed. Yara found she’d rolled away from him during the night, though his arm remained outstretched towards her. Rolling back, she stayed on her side a few inches from him.

She gazed over his face. She took in the angled shape of his ears and the slope of his small nose. His lips were two full petals that were made to be kissed. Her heart actually fluttered thinking of them on her, whether gently or roughly. As she scooted closer, she noticed the very thin scar just under his bottom lip. It was barely noticeable even close up, but she was sure if it was stretched enough. Carefully, she traced it with her thumb. She guessed it might be an injury from a fight or a beating.

She looked over his features as she thought. She recalled the picture she had seen. He looked like a street kid even then. A street kid. He must’ve gotten into plenty of fights over the years; she saw the scars on his body. 

A fight. Yes, from a fight. Searching her mind, she tried recalling how she knew about it. If she and Jay hung around each other as much as he said, then she must have been there. 

Ricky Fernandez. She let out a huff through her nose, grinning. Yara remembered Ricky. A rotund boy with brown skin and spiked black hair. He always wore this black puffy jacket in the winter with faux fur lining on the hood. Her first boyfriend.

Yara forced herself to bring up a memory of him. Anything. She pictured the street she’d lived on and Ricky who lived down the block. Yara recalled not really liking him but going out with him anyway. At least what children considered ‘going out’. 

Jay must’ve not liked him very much, since Yara spent a lot of her time around him. He’d been her first kiss too, she thought. He tasted like sour apple candy, which turned her off because she didn’t like the flavor. When she tried pushing him away, Ricky persisted.

Until somebody pulled him away from her. 

She chuckled, “You were always the jealous type, huh?” 

“Hmm?” Jay hummed softly, his eyes still closed. 

“I was thinking about something,” she said, her voice low between them. “I remembered Ricky Fernandez.” She saw him smirk at the name, “He’s the one who gave you this scar.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, stretching. “He busted my lip pretty badly.”

“And other parts of your face and body.”

“It wasn’t anything I wasn’t used to,” he kept his eyes closed and wrapped her in his arms. “I didn’t like him touching you that way. Don’t care if we were kids, you were still younger than him and he was putting his hands on you.” He pecked her forehead, and snuggled her close, “And yeah...maybe I was a bit jealous of him. You didn’t like him, but you’d go places with him; places you went to with me.” 

“Well, I ended up in your bed, didn’t I?” she kissed him. 

"Yeah, you did," he wrapped both his arms around her and pecked her lips. He felt good around her. She'd learned to like his embrace; even though she tried to deny it to herself, his strong arms made her feel safe and she knew he'd protect her. "And that's why I want you to stay away from Minsik. He might work for me, but he can be trouble."

"Or you'll what? Hit him?" she had no doubt he would.

He nuzzled her neck, voice muffled, "I'll do more than hit him if he touches you. You're my woman, nobody else's."

"Oh, he wouldn't actually try anything. He might’ve tried flirting with me, but he's not dumb." She slid away from him and stretched, moaning as her bones popped, "You're far too possessive." 

"I'm only looking out for you," he trailed a hand down her spine, about to pull her back to him. "Just be careful, alright?" 

She weighed his words in her head. Something told her his warning held more meaning than he said out loud. Yara stared at him over her shoulder and locked eyes with a pensive Jay, who quickly averted his gaze to his fingers tracing spirals on her skin.

“Can I... ask you something?” he asked, hesitating. “And I want you to be honest, even- even if I don’t like the answer.”

Yara turned towards him with curiosity; it was unusual to see him like that. “Of course.”

“Do you enjoy it when I touch you?” He blurted out.

Yara stared at him for a few moments, mouth agape; why would he ask something like that? He knew very well she came every time they slept together. Jay finally looked up into her eyes.

“Nevermind I asked,” he covered his eyes with his arm and kept talking, faster and faster. “I know I haven’t been treating you as well as I should, and I know you would rather just leave me, but I swear I can make it up to you if you just give me a chance to prove myself and make you see that we belong to each other and-”

“Jay!” What had gotten into him? She had never seen him so self-aware. She grabbed his arm and took it away from his eyes. “Stop.”

He opened his eyes and Yara noticed he looked at the brink of crying.

“I don’t know how to keep you from leaving without making you hate me but I also don’t want you to hate me.” He kept talking without looking at her, “I want to make you happy and I thought if we started a family, you would finally love me but that’s- that’s not what happened.” He looked broken, “I want you to love me and be happy...With me.”

“Jay, I-”

“Do you hate our baby?” he was finally looking at her. “I know you hate me but- do you-”

“No.” Yara cut him off and swallowed the lump that had started to form in her throat. “I don’t- hate it. I just- I wished things were different.”

“It.”

“What?”

“You called our baby It,” a tear fell out of the corner of his right eye. “Hate me all you want, but please don’t hate our baby. You can punish me as you want for the rest of my life, but please don’t make them feel like you hate them.”

Yara didn’t know what to say. Jay had never behaved like he was then. It scared her.

“I don’t hate i- the baby.” She took a deep breath, “I’m not even sure if I hate you anymore. I just wanted things to happen differently, and I’m terrified half of the time and I- I don’t know how to feel anymore.”

He stood up and hugged her. Yara let him. “I’m so fucking sorry,” his words almost made her start crying again. “But please stay.”

Yara didn’t say a word, only hugged him tighter. She had no words to say. She never expected him to actually acknowledge her feelings.

After what felt like hours, Yara broke the hug and kissed him before sliding out of the bed. "I'm going to shower now. I feel gross, but don't worry, I'll make sure Minsik isn't hiding in there before I get in."

Jay just stared at her, eyes wide. Yara shrugged; she didn’t have the emotional energy to acknowledge everything he’d said. It was best to pretend it didn’t happen.

For now.

She extended a hand in his direction. “Want to join me?”

He said nothing as he took her hand and followed her to the bathroom, face stoic. He kept in silence as they showered together, his hands touching her body adoringly; like he was afraid she would break.

Or run away.

In the back of her head, she knew she shouldn't like this. It was wrong. He kidnapped her. He forced her to be there and be pregnant. He took her away from her family who needed her.

Yara should hate him.

But, letting him massage and clean her, she could relax. Normally, she'd be fretting about a hundred different things. With Jay, she only worried about the child inside her...and him. 

"I love you," he whispered in a kiss. 

She didn't know what to say. Yara could feel how happy he was as he put his arms around her, fingers caressing her belly. She felt butterflies in her stomach, smiling when he pulled her into a kiss.

If she forgot everything wrong going on, she was living the dream, wasn’t she?

* * *

They finished their shower and headed downstairs. There they found Gray busy filling garbage bags, dark circles under his eyes. Yara frowned seeing him working alone. They greeted each other and Jay left for the kitchen, promising them homemade pancakes. She walked over to him, assessing the damage done to their house.

No, his house. Not theirs. 

“I can’t believe you stayed behind to clean all of this mess.” Yara shook her head, making a move to help. “Here, let me help you.”

“No, it’s fine,” the man waved her off. “I’m almost finished.”

“Well, I’m going to help anyway,” she left no room for discussion, promptly grabbing a bag and cleaning cups and empty beer bottles. “You look tired. You should go home, Gray.”

“Yeah, I will,” he cleared his throat, looking away slightly uncomfortable. “So, about yesterday...I’m sorry about that thing with Minsik. That guy can get on everyone’s nerves,” he hesitated. “He didn’t try anything funny with you, did he?”

Yara blushed remembering last night, especially how Jay had dealt with the situation. She recalled Jay's warning about him, and took Gray's into consideration. “No, everything was fine, I just showed him some of my paintings. He was...nice.”

Gray gave her a hesitant smile. “Okay...yeah, that’s good. Just be careful with him, alright? Jay isn't worried about him, but you should be."

"Why?"

"Because Minsik likes his women," he said, tying up a garbage bag. "Doesn't care who they belong to; just giving you a heads up."

"I appreciate it," she said. "But I'm okay."

The pair finished up cleaning the inside; Yara told him she'd call the maid crew for the outside. Jay called them for breakfast. Yara invited Gray who refused until Jay said he should eat too. All three of them sat at the small kitchen table, making casual conversation. Jay asked what she was planning on painting today, which led to Gray asking more about her work. It was a conversation she happily engaged in; it was better than constant warnings against Minsik. It almost felt normal. The two men got ready to leave as soon as they finished eating.

Yara waved them goodbye and turned to leave for her studio when Jay pulled her into a hug she didn’t expect. He kissed her forehead before saying “I love you” and leaving the house. She watched them both drive off. She went downstairs to grab some supplies and a new canvas. She was in the mood to paint something colorful. 

Going back to the now clean living room, she set the easel on her favorite spot by the big windows that showed the beach outside. She organized all the colors she thought she would need on her palette, turned on the tv as was her habit, and started painting.

She was far into her painting, a colorful mess of a nature scene when a name coming from the tv snapped her attention. She dropped her brush and palette, ignoring the paint that splashed against her skin. The news broadcaster delivered this news like it was nothing, but for Yara, it was like her whole world just stopped.

“Thomas Novak, a Graybridge Bay police officer, was shot last night while trying to stop a robbery in the outskirts of the city. The fifty-two-year-old officer was taken to the Queen Mary University Hospital, where he would succumb to his injuries later in the night. He left….”

Yara stopped hearing the news anchor as the entire world crumbled. She dropped on her knees, staring at the picture on the screen. There was no doubt. That was her father. Her father was dead. She stared at the screen, trying to comprehend the face in front of her. The thick mustache and beard; the kind eyes so similar to her own looked back at her for a brief minute. It can't be. It can't. There's no way the world would be this cruel. She sat there listening to the television, but not taking in what they said. Her dad was dead. The pain inside her chest was so big it felt like she’d die. She thought of TJ; just a child, with both parents dead and a sister that had disappeared without even saying goodbye. How scared he must be, all alone.

Suddenly, tears blurred her eyes quickly. Her breath became heavier, her shoulders moving with each intake. Then it broke through her. She put her head into her hands as sobs shook her entire body. Nothing made sense. Her father was a police officer, who'd never been injured on the job. How could this happen? She wanted to find some explanation, some sort of reason this happened. She kept crying for what seemed like hours, unable to move. If she moved, then she'll have to accept it. 

She felt him when he hugged her, whispering comforting words in her ear. She knew it was Jay by his familiar cologne, the one that stuck itself to her clothes. Tears soaked his expensive shirt, but he only held her tighter. “He can’t be dead,” she mumbled over and over. She had stopped crying; she'd run out of them. 

“I know baby, I know.” Jay said as he hugged her close, “I’m so sorry.”

She didn’t struggle as he held her bridal style and took her upstairs to their bedroom. She couldn’t think. All she felt was pain. Jay carefully laid her on the bed, kissing her temple before making a move to leave.

“P-please don’t leave," She managed to say softly, reaching for him. “Stay with me.”

Jay didn’t say a word as he laid down beside her. She sniffled in his arms, wanting to be enveloped by him. Yara gingerly hugged him back. She just wanted to be comforted, for someone to tell her things would be okay. 

“I’m here for you, Yara,” Jay said against her hair, his hands going up and down her back. “I’m never going to leave you. We’ll be okay.”

She fell asleep like that, comforted by a man she was so unsure of, but that at that moment felt like the only safe harbor she had. 

* * *

She woke up later in the complete darkness, throat burning with an incredible thirst. She noticed as she got up that Jay was not in the bedroom with her. Yara walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, drinking as much water she could before washing her face with the cold liquid. She stared at her reflection; messy hair, puffy red eyes, tear-stained cheeks. If she had more tears to cry she probably would. A sudden dizzy spell almost made her fall before strong arms stabilized her.

“Hey hey careful, what are you doing out of bed?” Jay looked at her with eyes filled with care and worry. “C’mon, you need to sit down. I brought you something to eat.”

He sat her by the edge of the bed, handing her a box of pear juice and a plate filled with strawberry jam cookies. Her favorites. “Eat.”

“I don’t feel like eating,” she croaked. God, her voice sounded awful.

“I know you don’t honey, but please try,” he pecked her cheek. “I don’t want you getting sick. You and the baby need to eat.”

Yara signed and grabbed a cookie, giving it a small bite. It tasted like ash in her mouth, so she sipped juice to flush it down.

Jay smiled at her, a hand caressing her cheek.

“How are you feeling?” 

“How do you think I am feeling? My dad is dead," she said casually, but let the bite in her words be heard. She hated it. “My dad is dead and I’m locked in here…” she could feel a knot forming in her throat. “I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.”

“About that…” his voice sounded hesitant. “Your aunt kept calling your phone and I answered.” Yara’s eyes snapped at him. “It’s okay, I told her about us,” he lowered his eyes and continued. “The funeral is at the end of the month. I thought we could go. Your brother will be there and you can say goodbye.” 

“I can leave?” his words almost made her start crying again.

“Only for the funeral,” he was quick to add. “I mean, it’s your dad, and you haven’t seen your brother in a while so…” 

“I want to go,” she was quick to say, eyes pleading. “Please, Jay."

“You’ll be good, right?” he looked her straight in the eyes. “You won’t leave me, right?”

She shook her head “I promise I won’t. I just want to see them. Please."

An expression of relief took over Jay’s face before he smiled and retrieved her phone from his shirt pocket, handing it to her. “Here, call your brot...”

She practically snatched the phone out of his hands, quickly dialing her home phone. It ringed three times before a tired feminine voice answered. “Novak residence, Nora speaking.”

“Aunt Nora, it’s me...Yara.” She could barely speak. Her aunt gasped on the other side of the line.

“Yara, sweetie, we’ve all been so worried about you! You left so suddenly, we-” Yara had to control herself hard to not start crying on the phone, as her aunt kept telling her about how everyone was so surprised when she so suddenly ran off with someone. “Your boyfriend called me earlier when he saw the news about your father, he said you haven’t been able to make calls…” her aunt sniffed, and Yara could hear the tears in her voice. “Your dad was so worried. He-”

“-I’m so sorry!” Yara started full-blown crying again. Jay raised a hand in her direction but she ignored him and stood up to a corner of the room. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t talk to them sooner. I miss them so much.” She muffled a sob, “Please tell TJ that I love him.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re fine, sweetie,” Her aunt hesitated. “Will you come to the funeral? TJ misses you so much. He needs you right now.”

“Yes, yes I will. Can I talk to him?”

“Sure, honey.” A moment of silence went by before another voice replaced her aunt’s. “Hello?”

Yara took a deep breath and smiled. “Hey, buddy.”

“Where have you been, Yara?” his voice sounded so tiny, so scared. It made her heart clench. “Why did you leave?

“I’m so sorry, TJ,” she shook her head and muffled another sob. “I- I just had to go. It’s hard for me to explain.”

“Dad left too, you know.” His tone was cold. “He died yesterday.”

“Yes honey, I know,” she hesitated. “I-I’m so sorry I’m not there for you right now, but I’ll be at dad’s funeral, I promise.” She glanced at Jay, still looking at her, “We-we can meet many more times, I swear TJ.”

“It’s okay...Aunt Nora is with me anyways.” A heavy silence fell between them, “I’m gonna go now.”

“TJ don’t-” the call ended.

Yara stood still, not moving even when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jay put his arms around her.

“Yara-”

“This can’t be happening.” she turned to face him. “This is all a dream...right?” she gave him a smile he didn’t retribute, a light look of pity in his eyes.

“I’m sorry-”

“No! This can’t be real!” she practically screamed. “I will wake up and I’ll be home with my family. This will all have been an awful dream and I'll wake up to my alarm clock. It'll be 7 am, TJ will need to wake up and this will never have happened at all!"

“You need to calm down-”

“-Don’t tell me to calm down!” she could feel her anger rise. It bubbled deep in her, but it slowly moved up “He hates me, Jay! Because I wasn’t there, because of you!”

Yara slapped his hands away, storming out of the bedroom with him right behind her. She ran to the front door and found the jacket he had left there in a hurry, searching through its pockets.

“Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing?” Jay grabbed her hands. “Yara, let go!”

“Your phone, where is it?” she asked, still pulling for his jacket. “I have to get out of here, unlock the door!”

“Stop, you’re not thinking straight-”

“No, you fucking stop!” shit, she was crying again. “I’m done playing house! I want to leave! My brother needs me!"

“He’s going to be okay, now calm down!” he grabbed her by the shoulders, a scowl on his face. “Stress isn’t good for you or the baby so stop!... You’re freaking me out.”

"You're freaked out? You're freaked out?!" she yelled. "What are you freaked out about? You weren't the one who was kidnapped! You weren't taken from your family or raped or forced to have a child you're not prepared for! What do you have to worry about?!"

"About losing you-"

"-If you'd been a sane man and just asked me out like a normal person, this wouldn't be happening!" 

"I did it because I would've never seen you again! We're meant to be," he cupped her face. "I was meant to be yours and you're meant to be mine. It's true. Now, please calm down. You'll hurt yourself and the baby."

Yara froze. She didn’t want to look at his face anymore. There's no getting through to him. She's his prisoner whether she liked it or not. She realized the delusional dream she'd been living in while her brother and father struggled. She needed to be alone. She needed to think. She can't stand seeing his loving face so close to her own. 

“Fine…” she shook him off and made her way back upstairs, locking the door before he had a chance to get in. She heard him sigh before knocking.

“Yara, open the door.”

“I want to be alone right now.”

“I’m worried ab-”

“-Your precious baby is going to be okay, now please just leave me alone,” she said in a cold tone. She was so incredibly tired, she just wanted to disappear. Her heart was broken, the pain she felt unbearable. All he cared about was the damn baby. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be here. Her father would be alive. TJ wouldn't hate her. She'd be living her life, not cooped up in a fancy prison. The idea brought fresh tears to her face. Just when she thought she'd run out of tears. She laid down and slept.


End file.
